Perfect Harmony
by BeChloe01
Summary: Beca and her father made a deal that if she really gave Barden a shot, he'd fund her move to LA at the end of the school year. She only has a few months left to convince him that she did try. Which means Chloe only has a few months to convince Beca to stay. Slight AU retelling of the movie so that BeChloe are canon.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know why she was here. Well, she did but she still hated that she was actually listening to her father. Granted, if she didn't make one last effort to actually try fitting in and _enjoy _Barden then he wouldn't help fund her move to LA. It was halfway through the school year and she really didn't see the point in trying now, but she really needed her father's money if she was going to get out of this godforsaken place. And that is the only reason she finally accepted her co-worker's (she refused to call Jesse a friend) offer and was in attendance at what was probably the lamest Frat party in existence.

Seriously, who would have thought that signing karaoke at a Frat party would be considered cool? Beca rolled her eyes as she sipped her second beer. She was sitting alone in a corner, the furthest away from the karaoke machine she could get, commiserating her own bad fortune. Jesse had ditched her a while ago, which normally would have made her happy; but even she's socially adept enough to know that drinking alone in a corner at a college party is definitely uncool.

She's brought out of her depressed musings by what sounded like a cat being thrown in the blender. She glanced at the karaoke stage when she realized the current singer was the source of the god-awful noise. She was absolutely horrible. And not horrible in the sense that she just sucked, but that she actually had the possibility of making Beca's ears bleed. Yet, somehow Beca couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

The girl at the microphone (there's no way Beca will acknowledge that what she was doing could in any way be called singing) was tall, with red hair and bright blue eyes. She was also smiling as she danced around the stage. Sure she couldn't sing, but even Beca would admit that the girl could dance. The redhead's confidence on stage intrigued Beca.

When the song ended and the girl took her bow amidst the boos and cackles of the crowd, Beca found herself shaking her head in sympathy. It had to be sympathy, because why else would she be snaking her way through the crowd with an unopened bottle of beer intended for the lanky redhead?

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat once she reached her destination.

The redhead glanced toward her when she heard the noise and smiled happily. "Hello?"

Without answering, Beca thrust the beer toward the other girl. "I thought you um…could use a drink after that…performance." She winced at her own words. This was exactly why she preferred solitude.

"Thanks?" The girl giggled as she took the offered bottle and opened it. "You can admit that I sucked you know, it seems painful for you to pretend otherwise."

Beca breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" She heard herself chuckle as well. "I thought you were one of those poor deluded souls who thought they could sing until someone like Simon Cowell comes around and crushes their dreams of stardom."

Beca rolled her eyes at the thought before cursing herself for the rapid word vomit. She was pleasantly surprised when the redhead laughed out loud.

"I actually can sing, though. Just so you know. I'll show you." She opened her mouth but wasn't able to get a note out before she was interrupted.

"Please don't!" Beca's eyes grew wide. Just when she thought that this girl was the most interesting one she'd meant during her time at Barden, she had to go and disappoint her.

"It was a dare." The redhead admitted when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere else in the conversation. "My best friend, Aubrey, didn't think I'd go up there and…sing like that."

Beca simply stared.

"We're both on the Bellas." Dead silence, so the redhead continued. "It's an a cappella group here at Barden." More silence. "We compete on a National Stage."

"On purpose?" Beca croaked out.

Shaking her head with a smile. "Yes, on purpose. We just won Regionals. The Bellas are reigning champions and I'm co-captain this year." She took a sip of her beer. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

Beca stared at the extended hand before awkwardly clutching it in her own, not noticing the expectant look on the redhead's face.

"Do you sing…?" She trailed off in an obvious attempt at fishing for a name.

"Beca." She replied throwing her a bone as she pulled her hand out of the other girl's clutches.

Chloe smiled at her. "Well Beca, we could always use more girls on the team. If you sing that is."

"I don't." She stated simply and swore a hint of disappointment passed through Chloe's eyes.

They stood awkwardly silent for a moment until Beca couldn't take it anymore. So rather than engaging in normal yet idle conversation, she blurted out "Jesse!"

Chloe gave her a look of confusion.

"I gotta go find Jesse. Bye!" Beca said as she slunk away and disappeared in the crowd.

0000000

Beca was stacking CD's at the campus radio station. She hated the job, but loved the unlimited access to music it allowed her. Since the school year started, she nearly tripled her music library and made tons of awesome mixes. Too bad her dad didn't view that as trying. She sighed out of frustration.

"What's on your mind?" Jesse asked as he sidled up to her. "Is it a certain redhead that I saw you talking to last night?"

Beca threw him a glare as she stuffed a few CD's into the bins. "Speaking of last night, I can't believe you ditched me?!" She shoved him as she made her way passed him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, but it was a party Becs. I wanted to enjoy it with you but…you were sulking in a dark corner and refused to have fun. I couldn't take it anymore."

Beca calmed down. She saw his point. Why was it so hard for her to just…talk to people?

"You didn't have to leave me alone though. I didn't know anyone."

He eyed her seriously. "And whose fault is that, Beca? You never let anyone in."

She groaned at his words. "Now you sound like my dad."

"You told me that your dad won't let you move to LA unless you give Barden a real shot. Going to one college party and sitting alone in the corner isn't giving it a shot."

"I was only alone after you left me!" She emphasized. She hated the feeling of being ganged up on.

They stood in silence before Jesse quietly spoke again. "The redhead, from last night, I saw that _you_ actually approached _her_. So…it wasn't so bad…right? Making friends doesn't have to be difficult."

Beca fumbled around with a few more CD's before answering. "I…She…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "She not only was the worst singer I ever heard…but she sang a Britney Spears song. The only way that could have been a worse performance was if it had been a Taylor Swift song. Plus, she's bubbly and outgoing…and everything I'm not."

"Then why'd you talk to her?"

"Because she sang so horribly that I sort of felt bad for her…but then she said she was on some lame a cappella team and…"

"But you made the effort to willingly talk to someone." He offered with an encouraging smile. "Were you sarcastic?" He asked knowingly.

"Only moderately." She deadpanned.

He smiled proudly. "That's a start!"

"Or not." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Let's just blame it on the alcohol, okay?"

Jesse shook his head but kept his mouth shut.

0000000

After her shift at the radio station, Beca headed back to her room. When she got there, she survived five very long and awkward minutes with her roommate, Kimmy Jin, before she decided that she needed to get out of there.

As she made her way to the shower, she started happily singing to herself. This time of night the communal showers were usually empty, so she allowed herself to enjoy the isolation. The acoustics in the bathroom were awful, but it was far better than singing in her dorm room having her roommate catch her.

Before she could even wet her hair, her shower curtain was ripped open. "You do sing!"

Startled beyond belief, Beca practically dove into the wall to hide herself. She glanced back at her intruder. "What the hell?!"

Chloe stood behind her as naked as Beca was herself. She tried averting her eyes but the redhead was talking to her. "And I love that song too. It's my jam." She leaned in closer. "My lady jam."

"Gross." Beca mumbled as she snapped her eyes closed.

"I can't believe you lied to me." Chloe continued undeterred. "Sing for me." She demanded.

"No way." Beca said. Her eyes were still tightly closed.

"Not for that reason." Chloe stated as she leaned in to shut the water off. "I'm not leaving until you do."

Beca's eyes shot open. Was this girl serious? Averting her eyes again, she whispered. "Will you please cover your junk? I can't even…"

"I'm very confident with my…assets." Chloe stated as her eyes freely roamed over Beca's body.

"Cleary. As you should be." Beca conceded.

Chloe beamed at her as she rocked on her toes in anticipation. "Will you sing, please?"

Beca faced away from the other girl and without conscious thought she began to sing the chorus to Titanium. Without warning, Chloe joined in. Beca couldn't help turning to face the other girl. Chloe could sing. She could sing really well. When the chorus was done, they let the last note ring out before Chloe smiled brightly in triumph.

"You'd make a great Bella!"

"Not happening."

"Please. Just come to the riff off tonight. See what we're all about."

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

Chloe looked slightly hurt but nodded her agreement.

"Fine."

Chloe clapped proudly. Before Beca could move, the redhead lunged at her and their naked bodies collided into the most uncomfortable hug Beca ever received. She quickly shoved the girl away from her. "Can we not do this now…seriously?" She motioned to their naked bodies.

Chloe got the hint and even blushed a bit. "Sorry." She quickly turned around and began to walk away. "Be at the pool yard tonight. 9 o'clock!"

She was gone before Beca could reply. Sighing, Beca turned the water back on and tried desperately to wash away the uneasy feeling she got whenever she was around the redhead. She shook her head free of any and all unwanted thoughts as she tried to figure out what the hell a riff off was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention last chapter that I own absolutely nothing. Not the songs and certainly not Pitch Perfect. If I did, I wouldn't need to be writing this **

Beca was annoyed. She relayed her latest…incident…with Chloe to Jesse, who has been laughing ever since. That was over five minutes ago. At least he wasn't making crude comments about two naked girls in a shower, but Beca only counted that as a marginal victory.

She huffed in frustration and then smacked him on the shoulder. She would have smacked him upside the head but she's too short for that. Damn genes.

"Sorry." He laughed out. He doesn't sound sorry at all.

She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the radio station. Jesse was quick to follow her. "You're going right?"

She stopped dead in her tracks at his question. "Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know…you might actually enjoy it. Maybe even make a few friends. You love music Beca, and if hanging around with Chloe and her team will get your dad off your back then why not? Show him that you're making friends. That you're thinking about joining a school team. It can't hurt, you know."

She hated it when Jesse was right.

"Fine. But you're coming with me." Before he could argue, she added. "You owe me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her demand but followed her silently.

000000

They talked on their way across campus. To be honest, Jesse talked and Beca simply let him. That's usually how things went anyway. After all, he mostly talked about movies and since Beca hated the topic she rarely had anything to add to the conversation. She wondered when he'd get the hint and try a new subject. Or stop trying at all.

When they arrived at their destination they saw a large gathering of people. Of course the crowd was divided into different groups of people, not that Beca cared enough to analyze the varying cliques. She scanned area looking for a certain redhead.

"You never told me what a riff off was." Jesse spoke from beside her.

"That's because I have no idea what it is." Beca replied absent-mindedly.

Beca was going to say something else when she was wrapped up tightly in a hug. Though she was being hugged from behind, she knew exactly who the culprit was.

"I'm glad you made it!" Chloe announced excitedly as she released her hold on the smaller girl.

Beca turned around to face her. "I wasn't sure I had a choice." She heard Jesse cough beside her and rolled her eyes. "Chloe, this is Jesse. Jesse…Chloe." She made a half-hearted introduction.

The redhead glanced at Jesse in acknowledgement before taking hold of Beca's hand and dragging her away. "I want you to meet the others."

Beca looked back toward Jesse and tried giving him an apologetic smile. He waved her off and took a seat near the wall.

"Guys!" Chloe yelled out as she came to a stop, Beca stood next to her.

A group of girls stopped talking amongst themselves and turned to face them. A tall blonde stared at Beca in what could only be described as distain. Beca swallowed hard and stood a little straighter under the girl's gaze. She felt a slight squeeze to her hand and looked down to see that Chloe was still holding it.

"This is Beca. Beca…these are the Bellas."

The blonde looked bored but spoke anyway. "Chloe says you sing."

Beca shrugged. "Only in the shower."

When she felt Chloe squirm from beside her, she cringed at her word choice. Idiot.

"Aubrey is co-captain with me and she's my best friend." Chloe declared. Her voice didn't sound as confident as usual.

Aubrey gave a forced smile and then turned to introduce the rest of the Bellas. "That's Stacey, Lilly, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy…"

"Hey! Do you have to be such a bitch, just because…" Beca hated when bitchy, popular girls talked down to others.

"That's what she wanted to be called." Chloe whispered from beside her.

Beca's eyes widened. "Sorry Audrey, I…"

"Au_brey._" The blonde hissed out in annoyance.

"Aubrey, right." Then Beca nodded to the others. "Stacey, Lilly, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, and…Amy."

"Fat Amy." The robust blonde corrected. "I prefer it so that skinny bitches like you don't call me it behind my back."

Beca stood there uncomfortably. "I don't think this was a good idea." Her voice was low and wavered as she spoke to the redhead beside her; she removed her hand from Chloe's.

"She was just joking with you, Beca." Chloe explained and Fat Amy nodded in confirmation but Beca had never felt more out of place in her life.

"Still. I think coming here was a mistake."

"Well, don't get lost on your way home." Aubrey replied with a saccharin sweet voice that irritated Beca to no end.

"I'll do my best." Beca replied through gritted teeth.

"Beca." Chloe spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hey guys, Beca, what's up?" Jesse interrupted the tense moment between the girls. Even from a distance he could see Beca was really struggling.

"Jesse!" Beca didn't mean to yell, but she was never so happy to see the boy. She turned to face Chloe. "We're just gonna…"

"Please stay." Chloe looked at her with pleading eyes. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what a riff off is?"

"Not even remotely." Beca admitted but her eyes softened when she saw a look of hurt pass through Chloe's normally bright eyes. "Kidding. Sort of." She hated that she actually felt bad for upsetting the girl. She sighed. "We'll stay."

Chloe smiled, but her eyes remained duller than Beca had ever seen them. She didn't have time to question it because the riff off was beginning and Jesse dragged her off to the side.

"What'd I miss?" He asked her as the teams gathered in a circle.

"Well, I called Chloe's best friend a bitch and Fat Amy called me one. So all in all, I think things went the way they usually do when I try to interact with people."

Jesse chuckled and bumped his shoulder against hers. "I'd say it gets easier but I don't think there's hope for you, Mitchell."

The riff off had started and they watched in near silence as they deciphered what was happening.

"Huh." Beca breathed out when the first round had finished.

"I think I might actually be speechless." Jesse said in awe.

"You're speaking."

Another round had been completed and it was now only between the Bellas and a team of boys called the Treblemakers. Beca had to admit that both teams were quite talented.

The next category was songs about sex, so Aubrey began with 'Like a Virgin' but was immediately interrupted by a Treblemaker calling himself Bumper. Beca shook her head dejectedly. "The Bellas have to stop being predictable with their song choices if they want to win this thing."

Jesse stared wide eyed at his friend before schooling his features. "You actually care about whether or not they win?"

"I think Chloe deserves it. They have a better team…" She trailed off when she noticed the look Jesse was giving her. "What?"

Jesse simply smiled at returned his attention to the game. He frowned when he realized that Bumper was about done with his song. "Won't they win if the Bella's don't interrupt them?"

He realized he was speaking to himself when he saw Beca push her way through the throngs of people. He quickly ran after her.

Beca ran to the center of the crowd and stood face to face with Bumper. Then to everyone's utter shock she began to rap the song, "No Diggity."

Bumper stopped singing and stared at her slack jawed. That made her self-conscious. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Then she caught Jesse's eye and he mouthed for her to continue, so she did. Just as she was getting to the chorus, Cynthia Rose joined her and then Stacey. The three of them finished the song with a smirk. The crowd erupted with applause.

Beca felt…happy. She looked around until her eyes found Chloe's. The redhead was looking at her with amazement, but her eyes revealed something else. Something that Beca couldn't distinguish. It was in that moment that she wished that she was even halfway decent at reading people.

Jesse wrapped her in a hug and twirled her around. Beca couldn't help laughing. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Looks like we won."

"Like hell, Aubrey. She isn't even a Bella."

"Yes she is. She joined this afternoon." Chloe stated smugly.

Beca was wrong. Because this was when all hell broke loose.

Bumper had stormed off and his treblemakers followed him. Meanwhile, Chloe and Aubrey were angrily whisper-yelling at each other. Beca couldn't make out all the words but there was something that caught her attention.

"You and your stupid toner." Aubrey muttered.

"What's a toner?" Beca asked as she walked closer to the girls.

Chloe was blushing profusely and refused to look at her and Aubrey simply rolled her eyes.

"Guys?" Beca turned toward the rest of the Bellas but they shrugged away her question. After a minute of awkward silence, she spoke again. "So did you win?"

"Yes _we_ did!" Chloe replied excitedly, she still was unable to look Beca in the eye. "Thanks to you."

"About that." Beca looked around. "What's Bumper going to do when he realizes I'm not on your team?"

Chloe bit her lip shyly as her eyes found Aubrey's. The blonde huffed in annoyance. "Show up at rehearsals tomorrow and be prepared to audition. You're not getting a free ride just because…ow!" Aubrey glared at Chloe because the redhead stomped on her foot.

"I don't know…I…"

"She'll be there!" Jesse shouted above Beca before she could come up with an excuse.

"Great now let's go celebrate!" Stacey announced as she led the girls away.

00000

Once again Beca found herself sitting alone at a stupid party. But this wasn't a frat party, no, this was so much worse. The Bella's were throwing a small party to celebrate their 'win.' And by small, that meant it was just the Bella's and their boyfriends (or in Cynthia Rose's case, girlfriend). Beca didn't know the girls well enough to be comfortable around them and even though she let Jesse tag along (or rather he forced her to join him), she didn't exactly hate being there.

Jesse ran off to get them some drinks and Chloe was hanging on to someone she introduced as, Tom. Aubrey and Fat Amy were without dates but there was no way Beca was going to torture herself by going to talk to either of them.

Beca's thoughts were interrupted when Chloe flung herself at her. After being released from the hug, Beca found that Chloe had no respect for personal space. The redhead was currently standing inches away from her and she was holding both of her hands. Chloe inched even closer so that their noses were practically touching.

"I'm so glad I met you." She whispered almost seductively. "I knew we'd be fast friends."

"Well, you did see me naked." Beca answered with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

Another indecipherable look passed through Chloe's eyes. "What song are you going to sing tomorrow? I vote for Titanium."

"Not happening." Beca found herself smiling.

Chloe stomped her foot and pouted. "Why not?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Because, then I couldn't surprise you."

"Oh but Beca, you've already surprised me. Numerous times." She stepped impossibly closer, her lips grazing the smaller girl's ear. "I mean, No Diggity? I didn't see that coming."

Beca laughed out loud and stepped away from the redhead. She needed some breathing room. "That was the point."

Chloe's brows furrowed in confusion but her question was left unasked when Jesse returned with two cups. He looked between the girls and at the cups in his hand. "Oh, Chloe. Hi. Here, take this one, I'll just grab another."

She looked at the red cup in his hand, then back at Beca. "Thanks but I should get back to Tom. He's probably wondering where I am."

She left without another word. Beca grabbed the beer from Jesse's hand and downed in quickly. "I'm ready to head home." She glanced at Chloe one last time then turned to face Jesse. "I have an audition to prepare for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **

Beca didn't know why she was even considering an audition for the Bellas. It wasn't like she thought a cappella was cool or that she'd actually have fun. It certainly wasn't that she thought she'd make friends. Yet, despite knowing all of that she still found herself walking into the auditorium with Jesse at her side (for moral support; otherwise she would have turned around and ran the other way).

She took a deep breath and made her presence known. All the girls looked at her, most seemed happy to see her. Chloe seemed surprised and excited, and Aubrey…well…

"This is a closed rehearsal, he's gotta leave." The blonde gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Since when?" Fat Amy asked before receiving a glare from the other blonde.

"Since today."

Jesse shifted from one foot to the other under Aubrey's gaze and turned toward his friend. "I'll wait for you outside."

Beca slowly nodded. He squeezed her hand in support and left without another word. Chloe made her way down to the smaller girl. Beca's breathing was labored and she wondered for the hundredth time that morning why she was here.

"Aubrey hates me." She whispered when Chloe was close enough to hear her.

The redhead gave her a sad smile. "She's just being Aubrey. It takes her a while to let people in."

Beca stared at her incredulously.

"I'm glad you came. I thought you'd be a no show." Chloe admitted as she continued to close the distance between them and gave her a hug.

"I still don't know why I'm here." Beca whispered.

Chloe smirked as she pulled out of the hug. "I'm just impossible to resist."

That made Beca smile for the first time that day, but she quickly schooled her features into her trademark scowl. "I see you're still as conceited as ever."

"I believe the word you're looking for is confident." Chloe smiled as she took Beca's hand in hers and led her to the stage.

The other girls greeted her friendly enough but that didn't put Beca anymore at ease.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Aubrey sighed. "Please tell me you have an audition piece prepared because we're already missing important rehearsal time."

"I do have…something." Beca breathed out quietly. She glanced around the room and found an empty yellow cup. "May I?"

Chloe looked at her questionably but nodded her head in acceptance. So Beca grabbed the cup and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She put the cup in front of her and started making a beat by tapping her hands alternating between the cup and the stage floor. She started to sing, pouring every emotion she was feeling into the song.

When she was finished, she awkwardly stood up with the cup clutched in her hands. Her eyes scanned the faces of the girls around her but no one said anything until Chloe snapped out of her daze and opened her mouth.

"That was…" She was cut off by Aubrey.

"That was not a cappella. We make music with our mouths, Beca, not…cups." She said the last word with complete distain.

"I liked it." Stacey said happily.

"Yeah, maybe…" Crystal Rose was interrupted by the scowling blonde.

"Maybe we can get back to work now. Thanks Beca, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Aubrey dismissed her without a further thought and started barking orders.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat as she awkwardly placed the cup back where she got it. She slowly and silently made her way off the stage. She tried to remind herself that it didn't matter, that she didn't even want to be part of the stupid team in the first place.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe's hand wrapped around Beca's wrist as she pulled the shorter girl to a stop. "I'll talk to Aubrey. She's being unreasonable."

"It's fine Chloe. I don't want to be a part of this stupid team anyway." She spat out and nearly winced when she saw the hurt flash across Chloe's pale eyes.

"But…we could win with you. Reclaim Nationals. It'd be amazing."

Beca's eyes wandered toward Aubrey who had been discreetly watching them. "It will never be amazing, Chloe. I don't belong here. No one wants me on the team."

"I do." Chloe whispered with reverence. She squeezed Beca's hand as if to emphasize her statement.

Beca breathed out loudly. "I wish that were enough." She pulled her hand out of Chloe's grasp. "Goodbye Chloe."

As she made her way out of the auditorium, she heard Chloe start to argue with Aubrey. Beca shook her head. Yup, she definitely didn't need this kind of drama in her life.

Jesse was pacing back and forth just outside the building and ran up to her as soon as he saw her.

"How'd it go?"

"It didn't. They don't want me on the team."

"What? You're an amazing singer, how can…"

"Aubrey hates me and her word is law." Beca commented as she kicked at the pavement with the tip of her combat boot. She didn't understand why she even cared what the taller blonde thought of her.

"Um…Beca. There's something I should have told you yesterday but…" Jesse looked absolutely pale when Beca directed her attention at him.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she tried to figure out what he would be so worried to tell her. "Just spit it out."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. His eyes looked everywhere but at the girl in front of him. "Aubrey doesn't hate you. She hates me and she's taking it out on you."

Beca remained silent waiting for him to continue. She eyed him dubiously.

"Remember when you asked where I disappeared to the night you met Chloe at the Frat party?" Beca nodded. "Well, I was hooking up with Aubrey."

Beca's eyes widened in shock.

Jesse's eyes finally found hers. "I didn't know who she was until the riff off last night and then…I didn't think that she'd take it out on you."

Beca sighed loudly. "I don't understand. So you slept with her. Why would she be upset…Jesse, it was consensual, right?"

"Yes of course. God, Beca, who do you think I am?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I know you wouldn't. It's just. It doesn't make sense. What does any of that have to do with me?" Then her eyes got wide and she glared at the boy. "Is that why you wanted me to join the Bellas?! Because of Aubrey? You like her, don't you?"

He remained silent and she took that as confirmation.

"If you're dating her then why was she so rude to you just now?" She asked in confusion.

Jesse nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "We're not dating Beca. It wasn't a one night stand for me, but…I haven't asked her out…yet."

He flinched when Beca smacked him. "No wonder she hates us! You didn't even acknowledge that anything happened between the two of you. You have to talk to her."

"I will. I'll convince her to let you join the team and…"

Beca shook her head. "No." She started walking again. "That isn't happening. I'm done with them. I just want to go back and work on my mixes. But if you like her, you have to tell her. No girl deserves feeling like she was used that in way…even someone as vile as Aubrey."

They walked back in relative silence before Beca broke into spontaneous laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked her curiously.

When she calmed down enough to speak, Beca smirked. "It's just…you and Aubrey." She laughed out loud. "I'm kind of impressed actually; she always struck me as a prude. I thought she was a bitch because she was sexually repressed."

It was Jesse's turn to laugh. "Oh, so that's your problem then."

Beca's mouth dropped open in utter shock. She snapped it closed and glared at him. "I hate you."

00000

The next afternoon, Beca was sitting in her room working on her latest mix. She had slept in after deciding not to attend her morning Philosophy class. There was a knock on her door that she was surprised she heard. She stood up and opened it. Her eyes rolled in annoyance when she saw her dad standing in front of her.

"Let me guess. You checked up on me and saw that I skipped class this morning." She stated with distain.

He ignored her as he walked into the room. "Your grades and attendance have been acceptable so I will pretend that I didn't hear you say that."

She shut the door and walked back to her desk. She was completely prepared to ignore him and go back to work on her computer.

"I am still disappointed in you for not putting yourself out there, Beca. College can be a great experience if you let it be."

She slammed her hand down on her desk and turned to face him, defiance in her eyes. "I put myself out there! I tried out for the Bellas. And you know what? It didn't work out."

"Were you your usual cheerful self?" He asked knowingly.

Beca's blood ran cold. "You know what? I actually gave it a real shot. I prepared something in advance, and I performed one of my original songs. I even gave it everything I had, but I still wasn't good enough. You're always talking about putting yourself out there, about letting people in. I tried dad and rejection hurts like hell, okay? I hate that I care, but I do. I cared what those girls thought of me. And this time it was nothing I did. Just being me is why I was rejected. So thanks for your stupid advice and your motivational speeches and all the shit you're always feeding me. The truth is that when mom died, I…"

Beca's words wavered as tears pooled in her eyes. She took a steadying breath before she continued.

"Mom meant the world to me. She's the only one who ever understood me…who accepted me for my…quirks. She believed in me and…" Beca ran her fingers through her brown hair. "When you care about people…you get your heart broken. People always let you down, Dad. They always leave. And forgive me…but I refuse to go through that kind of pain again. It's easier to be alone, because then no one can hurt you."

Her father had a pained expression on his face. He reached out to touch his daughter but she flinched. "Beca…when your mom died, I was broken hearted too. But you can't keep your heart locked down…it's possible to let yourself be happy again."

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, it took you two months after she died to let yourself be happy again." She turned her back to him. "I'm just not built that way. I can't just let go like that."

"Honey…I didn't let go of your mom. I still love her. But she wouldn't want me to be alone and unhappy forever."

Tears poured down Beca's cheeks. "I'm alone but I'm not unhappy. Why can't you understand that?"

He was silent for a while. "All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy. I'm so sick of seeing you this way, Beca. You don't even realize how unhappy you are. You hate the world and you convinced yourself that the world hates you. But if you look around, you're not as alone as you think you are. People care about you. You just have to let them."

"I don't have to do anything." Beca muttered as she hastily wiped at her tear-filled eyes.

"You're right. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. So, if you still want to go to LA at the end of the year. I won't stop you."

Beca's heart quickened but she refused to acknowledge her excitement. She gave a muted nod before she put her headphones on her head. "Thanks Dad."

His heart broke as he watched his only daughter suffer silently. But he knew that he had to change tactics if she was ever going to let him in. He stood up, squeezed her shoulder softly and then walked away wordlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Beca had spent the last three days avoiding human contact as best as she could. She went to class and then worked on her mixes. She worked at the station, listened to Jesse drone on about movies and talk about how he was still a chicken and didn't ask Aubrey out, and then she went home and worked on her mixes. That's what she was currently doing when there was a knock on her door.

She paused the track she was working on and saved her progress. Then she went to the door and swung it open. A very timid looking Chloe was standing at her door.

"I wasn't sure you were in. I've been knocking for ten minutes. I…I was scared you were ignoring me." Chloe tried to sound like her bright and cheerful self but even Beca recognized how subdued she seemed.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Beca asked as she turned around and walked back to her desk.

Chloe shut the door and followed behind the brunette. She stopped when she saw all of the equipment on Beca's desk. "I didn't know you were into this stuff? You mix your own music?"

Beca nodded wordlessly as she closed her computer and looked at Chloe expectantly. "Why are you here?"

Chloe didn't answer. Instead, her eyes wandered around the room. She noticed that Beca's side of the room was completely bare and did nothing to express the woman's personality. It was in direct contrast to whoever Beca's roommate was.

"Chloe?" Beca said with irritation.

"I talked to Aubrey. I didn't know why she was treating you so badly, so I…" Chloe fumbled with her messenger bag nervously.

Beca waited impatiently.

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"Just say it." Beca urged the redhead.

Chloe sat awkwardly on what she presumed to be Beca's bed. "Jesse slept with Aubrey."

Beca nodded and relaxed a bit. "I know. He told me."

Chloe's face was full of surprise. "He did?" She shifted uncomfortably. "And yet you're still with him?"

Beca was confused at Chloe's question until the implication hit her. "You think…?!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

Chloe huffed in annoyance. Then she reached into her bag and grabbed a button up shirt and skirt out of it. They were folded neatly, but seemed to still get wrinkled. "Anyway…Aubrey promised to try to get over the…indiscretion if you are. So if you can agree to put the past behind you, then you can wear this. It's our uniform for the Semi-Finals."

Beca eyed the clothes suspiciously. "I've never had a problem with Aubrey. She had a problem with me."

"But now that everything is out in the open, we can all move on. Just try not to flaunt your relationship, it hurts."

The brunette grabbed the arms of her chair and squeezed then anxiously. "There's nothing to flaunt." Beca saw the look on Chloe's face and decided to expand on her statement. "Jesse and I were never together. We're just friends." Her eyes widened. "If you ever tell him that I called him my friend I will hurt you." Beca missed the look of relief passing through bright blue eyes. She laughed nervously. "I can't believe I even admitted it out loud anyway. I guess he's the first friend I've had."

"You don't mean that." Chloe said sadly.

Beca looked at her as if she just realized she wasn't alone. "I…" She looked away and re-opened her computer to give herself something to do. "I've never been good with people. I prefer to be alone."

Chloe stood up and approached the smaller girl. She placed a soft hand on the girl's shoulder. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

Beca shrugged Chloe's hand away. "Not really. I keep myself busy." Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts. For some reason, it felt as if she just lied to the other girl.

"Making your own music?" Chloe asked as she looked at the girl's computer screen.

"I want to be a DJ." Beca responded absent-mindedly.

Before Beca could stop her, Chloe had grabbed the headphones off the desk and slipped them on. "I'd like to hear something."

Beca stared at Chloe with her mouth hanging open. The gull of the girl. She had absolutely no respect for privacy.

"Please?" Chloe whispered with a pathetic pout and kind eyes.

Against every fiber in her body convincing her not to, Beca pressed play. "It's unfinished…I just started…" She saw the look of pure delight on Chloe's face as the redhead bobbed her head along with the music. Beca watched her in silence.

When the song was done, Chloe slowly removed the headphones and knelt next to Beca. She turned the girl's chair to face her and then placed both hands on the brunette's thighs. When she was settled, she looked up at the girl. "You're very talented, Beca."

"Thank you." Beca breathed out almost inaudibly.

Chloe gave Beca's thighs a light squeeze and then stood up. She dusted off her skirt and stood straighter. "The Bella's could really benefit from your input. We could really use your talents, Beca."

"I prefer to work solo." Beca stated which caused sadness to re-enter Chloe's features.

"Jesse isn't your only friend you know. I'm not going anywhere." The redhead spoke with confidence and determination. "The uniform is yours if you want it. You can wear it whenever you want to join us."

"I don't want to."

Chloe swallowed thickly. "It's still yours." She turned and exited the room quickly.

000000

The next day Jesse was chatting nonstop as per usual. They were stacking CD's together at the station.

Beca took a deep breath before releasing it loudly. She decided to break her silence. "Chloe offered me a spot on the Bellas."

Jesse's rambling stopped immediately as he eyed her with caution. "Way to bury the lead, Becs. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday."

He nodded but she didn't elaborate. "Well, you're gonna do it right?"

She stared at him like he was crazy. He had to be. "Absolutely not. I don't know why I tried out in the first place."

Jesse sat down his stack of CD's and pulled at Beca's arm, forcing her to look at him. "Because as much as you refuse to admit it, you had fun at the riff off. You had fun singing with those girls. You're always telling me that you're a loner but…"

"I think I actually prefer to be called anti-social." She commented glibly.

He rolled his eyes. "You're better with people than you think you are."

She chuckled without humor.

"Seriously. Beca, you've been a great friend to me."

She stared at him incredulously. "Jesse. I don't even talk to you."

"That's because you're a great listener."

She didn't seem convinced.

"You don't like to let people down; that's why you tried out when Chloe asked you to and why you're here at Barden even when you didn't want to be."

"Dad forced me…" She tried to argue.

"You told me a few days ago that he lifted your deal and that he's not forcing you to try to make friends and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Yet you come here on your days off to keep me company and listen to me ramble on about movies even though you hate them."

"I needed to get out of the dorm room because Kimmy Jin…"

"You seem to think that you're this horrible person that no one could ever love, but you're wrong Beca. People care about you. I care. Your Dad cares. Chloe…"

Beca shook her head. He was confusing her.

"The Bella's want you on their team. You only have a few months before you're out of here. If you hate it, then you only wasted a few months of your life. If you actually allow yourself to enjoy it, you can move to LA with a few good memories. What's the problem, Beca?"

He stood in silence allowing his friend to formulate a response.

"You seem to be trying awfully hard to get rid of me." She answered with her patented smirk. He could see through it and saw that she was hurting.

"I want you to stay. You're my best friend. But being here isn't making you happy and I want that for you most of all. Besides, I'll follow you to LA in a few years when I get my dream job and start scoring movies anyway."

She smiled sincerely at him. "You're a great friend, Jesse."

His eyes widened as he reached out and touched her forehead. "Are you okay, Beca? Do you have a fever or something?"

"What, no?"

"You'd have to be delirious to actually admit to that I'm a friend." He smirked as he removed his hand from her face.

She smacked him playfully. "Jackass."

He smiled in triumph when she lost her inward battle and ended up smiling despite herself.

0000000

Beca walked back to her dorm room and was surprised to see Chloe sitting by the closed door. The redhead stood up when she saw Beca approach her.

"Your roommate said you were out, but I didn't actually believe her." Chloe admitted with a blush.

"So what? You thought you'd camp out and wait for me to leave so you could ambush me again. In the shower perhaps?" Beca asked with a raised brow as she opened the door and ushered Chloe inside.

They both saw Kimmy Jin give them a scowl before the Asian girl gathered her things and stomped out of the room.

"I'd apologize for her behavior but she was actually being kinder than usual." Beca said as she let herself fall onto her bed. She lay back with her arms spread wide. Today was emotionally draining. The whole week had been actually.

Beca noticed Chloe shuffle uncomfortably from foot to foot. "What's my little stalker want with me today?" She asked with a smile.

The other girl's eyes got wide and her face became flushed. "I…"

Beca chuckled to herself and sat up. Then she patted the spot next to her and motioned for Chloe to join her. The girl sat down delicately, leaving ample space between them.

"I thought we could hang out for a little while." Chloe said quietly, unsure of what Beca's reaction would be.

"I don't usually just hang out with people, Chloe. I wouldn't know the first thing to do." The brunette admitted.

This loosened the redhead up a little as she curled her feet beneath her and rested her hands in her lap. "We could talk."

Beca was skeptical. "About what?"

"Anything. What do you and Jesse talk about?"

"He talks about movies and I pretend to listen." Chloe looked at her with disbelief. "Fine. I don't even pretend to listen."

"Beca!"

"I'm not a people person like you, Chloe. Music is my life."

"Mine too. I don't know what I'd do if I could never sing again." She admitted shyly, there was a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

Beca nodded in understanding. She didn't know what she'd do if she could never hear music again. "It's my way of expressing myself. My mixes. I like matching beats and creating music…but it's the emotion in a song that means something to me." She felt stupid for being so open.

"I agree." Chloe smiled before continuing. "Sometimes the right words are hard to find but finding the perfect lyrics is easy. And there is nothing better than jamming out to a song at the end of a bad day."

"You don't mean masturbation do you, because I think that we're not good enough friends to be talking about stuff like that." Beca blurted out without thought.

"Beca!" Chloe's face was redder than her hair. "I wasn't…why would you…" She was sputtering now.

It was Beca's turn to blush. "I just thought…the last time you talked about music in such a way was when you said 'Titanium' was your lady jam." She looked away from Chloe uncomfortably. "Sorry."

They were silent for a minute. Chloe fumbled with her intertwined fingers. "You were right. You're not very good at this."

Beca looked at Chloe incredulously. "I told you."

The redhead giggled. Then she placed a hand on Beca's. "But I can teach you. Like I said before, we're destined to be fast friends."

Beca smiled at the girl's words and even warmed at Chloe's touch. Making friends really wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chloe had been coming over to Beca's room every day for the last three days. They didn't talk about much. Mostly, Chloe talked about Bella rehearsals. She never pushed Beca to join though. Sometimes, Beca even let Chloe listen to some of her mixes. Oftentimes they sat in silence and studied, simply content with the other's presence.

"Can I tell you a secret, Beca?" The redhead interrupted the silence.

Beca looked up from her computer to her bed, where Chloe was laying comfortably. "I guess. If you want to."

"I just found out I have nodes." Chloe whispered with tear filled eyes.

Beca's face went blank. In a split second she felt like her life was ripped out from under her. She hated that she had so easily let Chloe in only to have something like…nodes…come between them. With a quivering voice, the brunette whispered back equally as quiet as Chloe had been. "What are nodes?"

"It's…" Chloe struggled for the right words. "Basically…well…"

"Are you going to die?" Beca was scared of the answer.

"What?! No! Beca, god." She shook her head.

"Sorry. Losing my mom has been the hardest thing I've ever gone through. I'm still not over it. I just…" Beca wiped away tears she didn't know had formed. "I can't keep losing people, Chloe."

Chloe rushed to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. "You're not losing me. Now that I finally have you in my life, I'm not letting you go."

To the redhead's surprise, Beca actually hugged her back. But before she could savor the moment, the smaller girl pulled away. "I'm sorry for…this." She said gesturing to her face.

Chloe smiled fondly. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Suddenly having nodes doesn't sound so bad."

"What are they?"

"They're like…masses…that push on my vocal chords. It hurts…recently it's been hurting more often. If I get surgery I could lose some of my vocal range. It could affect my singing." Chloe sighed loudly. "But if I don't then I could ruin my voice completely."

Beca nodded. She felt much more at ease, but she still understood the implications it held for Chloe. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to finish out the season. But I've been the lead and it's putting undue stress on me."

"You have a great team, why don't you let the others showcase their talents to take the pressure off of you?"

Chloe shrugged. "Aubrey intends to stick with what works and I won us Nationals last year. And since I haven't told them…"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Chloe shrugged. "I know they'll freak out and I thought I could get through this year and then have the surgery this summer but…"

"It got worse."

Chloe nodded.

"I think you should tell them. They'd want to be there for you. And Aubrey wouldn't want to make it worse for you, she'd understand."

Chloe bit her lip nervously. "I liked your idea about including everyone. You should talk to Aubrey…"

"No way."

"Please hear me out." She pleaded and waited for Beca to nod her acceptance. "Your mixes are really good. The ones I heard. If we could just show Aubrey…"

"Chloe…"

"Please, Beca. For me?" Once again she was pleading and once again, Beca couldn't find it in herself to say no.

"Fine!" She groaned out.

Chloe screamed in glee before wrapping her arms tightly around Beca.

0000000

Chloe's hand clasped Beca's tightly as she led the brunette to the pool yard. The other Bellas were already there. Aubrey looked decidedly less…bitchy. In fact, the girl looked sort of sheepish.

"Hey girl! It's nice to see ya." Cynthia Rose greeted happily.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd ever bring your skinny ass back around." Fat Amy smiled.

"Chloe was depressed for like a week." Stacie commented.

Beca glanced at Chloe and the girl was blushing but she didn't deny the statement.

"Chloe said you had something to show us." Aubrey said timidly. She looked at her feet and then up at the shorter girl. "She told us about her nodes and said that you had a way to help take us to the Finals without hurting her further."

Beca nodded as she shuffled. "I t-t-thought that m-maybe…"

"Use your words, Mitchell." Aubrey said with a smile, her words didn't sting.

Chloe interlaced her fingers with Beca's and held her hand tightly. "Go on…" She encouraged her.

"I think you guys are all talented."

"Hell yeah!" Cynthia Rose easily agreed.

"So…why not showcase everyone?" She looked at the group. "I think that if you do sort of a mash-up, you can choose songs that fit everyone's talents. You've been singing things that are expected and it's helped you win before but sometimes tradition needs to be…altered."

Aubrey didn't look convinced.

"You need to be unpredictable."

"It's an a cappella competition, we can't go unprepared and be…_unpredictable._"

"You'll be prepared. You'll just _seem_ spontaneous. Chloe said that no one else is doing something like this, so you'll stand out. I think it'd work."

"Just give it a try, Aubrey. Please?" Chloe begged.

Beca let go of Chloe's hand, briefly wondering why she hadn't sooner. She stepped away from the group and ran her hands through her hair. "Aubrey. Pick a song. Any song."

The blonde thought it over for a minute before saying, "Just the way you are."

Beca smiled then faced Chloe. "You think you could sing that?"

Chloe smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay, girls I need you to give Chloe a beat."

The girls did as they were asked and soon Chloe was singing. Her eyes never left Beca's as she soulfully sang the words. A few lines in, Beca started singing 'Just a Dream.' Soon some of the others followed suit, singing back-up with her. As Beca and Chloe sang an impromptu duet, neither girl's eyes strayed from the other. Beca never felt so comfortable in her life. And though she'd never admit it out loud, she didn't think she'd ever been as happy either.

The song came to an end as Chloe let her last note ring out. The two girls smiled at each other until their gaze was broken by the cheers they heard around them. Beca looked toward Aubrey, awaiting her reaction. The blonde broke into a grin. "I think that could work."

Chloe lunged into Beca's arms as Aubrey rolled her eyes and coughed, 'toner.'

"Welcome to the Bellas!" The redhead announced cheerfully.

Beca choked as she took a sharp intake of air. "What?!" She croaked out.

"Yeah, Beca. We can't do it without you." Stacie stated seriously.

"We've never sounded that good." Fat Amy replied before getting elbowed by Aubrey. "Well, it's true."

The thin blonde huffed in fake annoyance, but even she had to admit that there was truth to that statement. "So what do you say, Mitchell?"

An evil grin found its way onto Beca's face. "I'll think about saying 'yes,' if you go on a date with Jesse."

Chloe's smirk matched Beca's as she faced her best friend. Aubrey's face had blanched and she was completely speechless.

"Yeah, you definitely have to join the team little runt. No one has ever rendered our fearless leader speechless before." Fat Amy chuckled as she pulled Beca into a one armed hug.

Chloe smiled brightly at how uncomfortable Beca looked when Fat Amy hugged her. It was so adorable. Soon she directed her attention back to her best friend. "So, what do you say Brey?"

The blonde forced a neutral look on her face before staring intently at Beca. "If he wants a date, then he's got to ask me himself. He's not taking the pansy way out."

And with that, she stormed away.

"So it looks like you're in." Chloe said with a smile.

Fear crossed Beca's features before she answered. "She didn't say yes."

Chloe bit her lip in determination. Did she really have to do everything herself?

000000

Beca shot up in her bed when she heard someone banging on her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "What the hell?" She groaned to herself.

"I know you're in there Beca, open up!"

It was Jesse.

Beca threw the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed. She stomped angrily over to the door. She whipped it open and glared at her best friend. "Do you even know what time it is?!"

The smile on his face didn't falter. "Guess what Becs?"

She remained silent. It was one freaking o clock in the morning. She was not going to guess.

"I asked Aubrey out and she said 'yes'!"

Beca bit her lip to try to contain her smile. Damn that redhead. "Congratulations, Jesse. Now go to bed."

He nodded happily before practically running down the hallway. "See you tomorrow, Beca!"

She had a smirk on her face as she shut the door and re-entered her room. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Chloe's name. She quickly shot the girl a text.

**You win, Red. I'll join your stupid team.**

The response was almost immediate.

**I'll pick you up for rehearsal in the morning. Wear your uniform ;)**

The uniform...well shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chloe showed up bright and early the next morning, just like she promised. Currently, Beca was standing in the bathroom as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the stupid uniform that made her look like a sexually repressed flight attendant. At least, that's how she felt. Vaguely, she wondered why she kept using terms about being sexually repressed and wondered if maybe Jesse was right. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Come on Beca, it can't be that bad!" Chloe called from outside the room.

Beca smiled to herself and wondered how much more patience Chloe would exude before she barged in there with her. That girl clearly didn't mind invading someone's personal space.

"I'm seriously re-thinking this whole joining the team thing."

"You can't take it back, you promised." Chloe whined.

"What are you, five?"

Beca swore she heard a foot stomp. She chuckled.

"You better get your butt out here, Beca!"

"Or what? You'll come in? You've already seen me naked, I'm not that worried." She teased. Beca was met with silence.

The sudden silence actually worried her so she threw the door open and came face to face with a blushing redhead. Chloe avoided her questioning gaze.

"Nothing? I look like someone's dirty librarian fantasy and you have nothing to say to convince me that my fears are unfounded?" Beca said as she scurried into the bedroom, suddenly feeling exposed.

"You don't look like a librarian, Beca." Chloe stated before smirking darkly. "You aren't wearing black-rimmed glasses."

Beca's mouth dropped open. "Chloe Beale, you take that back!"

The redhead giggled at Beca's outrage. "I do like your hair though; you should wear it up more often."

"Now see, I can't tell if you're being serious." Beca stated honestly as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I'm serious about your hair. I wouldn't lie about that. You look nice. Also, skirts suit you."

At Chloe's admission, Beca seemed to calm down. She nodded in acceptance and dispelled the breath she had been holding. "Well let's get this over with then, shall we?"

Chloe playfully saluted her before she intertwined their fingers and they left for the auditorium, content to walk in silence.

0000000

Practice wasn't torture. Sure there was lots of cardio and Aubrey still barked out orders, but she was more mellow than Beca had ever seen her. As a group, they came up with a bunch of possible songs so that Beca could mix them and show them a few different options. As a whole, she was actually pleased with the way things turned out and looked forward to the new task she now had to complete.

The worst thing about practice? The damn uniform. Maybe she could do something about that later (when she proved herself with her music mixing skills). Or maybe Jesse could sweet talk Aubrey into changing the uniforms. Now, that was an option. After all, the boy definitely owed her.

She smiled as she made her way out of the auditorium. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

"That certainly can't be a smile on Beca Mitchell's face." Chloe grinned as she sidled up beside the brunette. "Because the Beca Mitchell I know told me that a cappella was lame."

The brunette's smirk deepened. "Look who learned to be sarcastic and droll. Looks like I corrupted the innocent and incessantly perky Chloe Beale."

The redhead's smile faded. "I'm not that innocent."

"Oh god. Please tell me you're not going to burst out singing another Britney Spears song. I haven't recovered from the last one."

Chloe smiled triumphantly. "It wasn't so bad. It brought me you."

Beca had no answer for that. It was true. That stupid, god awful Britney song did bring them together.

"Are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat." Chloe stated after a few moments of comfortable silence as they made their way across campus.

"I'm starving actually, but first I wanna get out of these clothes." Beca answered as she tugged on her stifling blouse. She didn't realize that Chloe had stopped walking until she went to say something else and the redhead was nowhere in sight. "Chloe?"

Chloe had the strangest look on her face when Beca turned around and made her way back to the other girl. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" The taller girl croaked out.

Beca reached out and cupped the girl's cheek, forcing the blue eyes to find hers. The action snapped Chloe out of whatever trance she had been in but it also caused her heartbeat to quicken. She blinked rapidly and prayed Beca wouldn't notice the affect a simple touch had on her. Especially after hearing those words and the images they conjured up.

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously and smiled shyly at her friend. "We could go back to our rooms and change and then grab a bite or we could grab food and bring it to your room if that works better. I'm easy." Her eyes widened. "Not easy. I didn't mean…"

Beca chuckled and let her hand drop from the girl's cheek as she trailed her fingers down Chloe's arm and grasped her hand. "Relax, I knew what you meant." She squeezed the girl's hand gently before releasing her hold on it. "You need to calm down before you give yourself a coronary. I mean, it's just me."

Chloe rubbed her hands together, immediately missing the warmth of Beca's hand in hers. She took a deep breath and began walking again. "That's sort of the problem." She muttered to herself as Beca struggled to match her quickened stride.

"Chloe. Is something wrong?" She grabbed the girl's hand again and tried to force her to stop moving, but all that she accomplished was to get Chloe to walk at a reluctantly slower pace. "Is it that Tom guy?"

"What?" She absent-mindedly glanced at their linked fingers and idly wondered who laced them together so effortlessly.

"His name is Tom right? Your boy…toy?" She reluctantly used the word that Stacie used to describe him that night at the riff off.

Chloe didn't like that Beca knew about that. She pulled her hand out of the other girl's grasp. "Tom and I…whatever it was…it's been over for a while."

"I'm glad."

Chloe eyed her friend oddly. "You are?"

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Stacie said that he didn't treat you well and only came around for sex." She noted how Chloe looked down with shame. "Chloe look at me." She waited until the girl's sad blue eyes met hers. "I'm not judging you, okay? I just think that you deserve better than that. You're so much better than you think you are."

Chloe's eyes closed briefly at the kind words and when she opened them, they were filled with tears that threatened to fall. She chuckled nervously. "And here I thought that flirty and sarcastic Beca was my favorite version of you."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "What version of me am I being right now?"

"Incredibly and surprisingly sweet."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yes, well don't get used to it. Sarcastic is my default setting."

"Oh, I'm well aware."

Before either girl knew it, they were standing in front of Beca's dorm room. Chloe was the first to realize it. "Guess you're changing first, then we can grab some lunch."

"We could always order in. That'll give you some time to change too if you want to get out of that stupid flight attendant uniform." Beca suggested as she opened the door and motioned for Chloe to enter first.

"They're not that bad." Chloe replied before noticing Kimmy Jin glaring at her.

"Looks like the white girls are back." Kimmy Jin jeered to the group of Asian friends in their room. They all shot both Chloe and Beca dirty looks before they wordlessly walked out of the room.

"Looks like she's finally warmed up to you." Chloe said lightly.

Beca laughed out loud. "Yes, we're BFF's."

Chloe collapsed onto Beca's bed as if she owned the place or rather she just didn't have any qualms about making herself comfortable there. Beca started gathering clothes to change into before tossing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to Chloe. The redhead sat up and started changing in the middle of the room.

"Whoa, hello?" Beca screeched awkwardly as she tried to avert her gaze.

Chloe paid her no mind as she stripped down and quickly re-dressed. "You've already saw me naked, Beca, no need to be chivalrous now."

Beca opened and closed her mouth but was at a complete loss of words. A minute later she regained her composure and released a loud breath of air. "I'm going to go change…in private. Why don't you order us a pizza or something? Unless you want to go out."

"Pizza's fine. Then we can snuggle up on your bed and watch a movie or something."

"No!"

Hurt immediately flashed across Chloe's face. Beca recognized her mistake and quickly sought to rectify it. "It's just that I don't watch movies." The brunette shrugged uncomfortably. "I hate how predictable they are and how they set up this epic romance that just puts real-life to shame and gives people expectations that are only going to cause them disappointment in the end."

Chloe was silent which only made Beca continue her rant simply to fill the awkwardness. "Jesse keeps telling me that I just haven't watched the right movies. He suggested I watch 'The Breakfast Club' but really, how good can that be?"

"You should watch it. We all should. You, Jesse, Me and Aubrey."

Beca's eyes widened. "In what universe would that ever be a good idea? Me and Aubrey in the same room together…seriously Chloe. Not happening."

Chloe smirked at Beca's logic. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to hope for the two girls to get along so soon.

"So, if a movie is out of the question then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. We could listen to music. Oooh! I can show you how to make mixes; we have to work on the songs for the Bella's performance anyway."

Chloe's eyes lit up. Little by little Beca was letting her in to her world and she would take what she could get. "That sounds perfect actually."

"Then it's decided." Beca walked toward the door. "I'll go change and you order the pizza. No mushrooms, please."

Chloe nodded as she pulled out her phone. She smiled as Beca walked out of the room. She was excited for what was to come.

00000000

It had been three days since Beca last saw Chloe. They've texted back and forth often (whenever Aubrey's back was turned most likely) while the redhead was 'coerced' to help the blonde come up with the choreography for the mix Beca finished. While Chloe was busy, she spent time catching up with Jesse and she even hung out with some of the other Bellas a few times.

As much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed their company. Fat Amy was quite hysterical and Stacie and Cynthia Rose were genuinely nice people. Lilly didn't talk much and when she did it was often indecipherable, but Beca believed that there was something to be said for her quietness.

She was terrified how much she started to care about these people. And the fact that Chloe forced her way into Beca's life (and so easily into her personal space) was quite unsettling to the tiny brunette. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that the way she and Chloe held hands (or how their hugs seemed to linger longer than a friend's should) meant something. But she didn't allow herself to dwell on it, especially the part where she actually willingly let those things happen. It wasn't that she had an aversion to dating a girl; it was that she had an aversion to dating.

Yet, even with that knowledge, she found herself missing the redhead. What had gotten into her? She hadn't seen her in three days and she already missed her? She hated that Chloe seemed to burrow herself so deeply into her life (into her heart). In truth, that is what terrified her more than anything.

She was brought out of her musings by the sweet smell of coffee and some sure to be sinfully delicious food. Beca sat her stack of CD's down and looked up to find a grinning Chloe.

"Apparently my presence alone doesn't warrant your attention but food does."

"I didn't know you were here." The brunette admitted sheepishly before taking the cup of coffee Chloe offered her.

"I know. You must have been lost in some genius musical creation if you didn't hear me call your name for the last five minutes." Chloe stated with a happy smile before she hugged her friend tightly. "I missed you."

"And whose fault is that." Beca pouted as she pulled away from the hug and reached for Chloe's bag of deliciousness.

"Aubrey's fault, not mine." Chloe replied as she slapped the other girl's hand away from the bag of food. Beca sported the most pathetic pout ever given, which of course worked wonders on the redhead. Chloe rolled her eyes and handed the bag to the smaller girl.

"I can't believe you brought me dinner. No one's ever done something so nice for me before." Beca stated as she opened the bag and began pulling out the contents. She handed one of the containers to Chloe who happily accepted it.

"Well, get used to it then because you deserve nice things." Chloe said nonchalantly as she was handed another container of food along with a fork.

They ate in relative silence, both savoring the Chinese take-out. After finishing her egg roll, Beca looked at Chloe. "So how was your torture session with the she devil?"

"She really isn't that bad."

Beca took a sip of her coffee and stuffed her fork into a piece of orange chicken. "I know. I just like giving her a hard time. She gets so flustered and she takes everything so seriously."

Chloe shook her head with a smile. "You'll give her an ulcer and the real rehearsals haven't even started yet."

"Is that your passive-aggressive way of telling me to lighten up on her?" Beca smirked.

"Maybe." Chloe shrugged but was unable to hide the blush.

Beca laughed out loud at the girl's antics. "You know, you could have just told me to leave her alone. I would have listened to you."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend. "No you wouldn't have."

"You're right; I'm having too much fun. It'll take me more convincing."

The redhead's eyes lit up. "You just need to get to know her better. We should have a girl's night this weekend!"

"Absolutely not. I like the girls well enough but I'm not ready for all the forced bonding that a girl's night would entail."

Chloe frowned but didn't argue. She knew not to push. Instead she finished her fried rice. When she was done, she looked around the room. She always heard Beca talk about the radio station, but this was the first time she was inside the building.

"So you just spend the day stacking CD's? When will you get to run the show or at least, like, have your own segment or something?"

Beca's mood seemed to dampen. "Luke refuses to listen to any of my mixes and since I'm just a freshman intern, he doesn't think I can handle the responsibility of running the show."

"You'll just have to show him that you have what it takes!" Chloe said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of chicken out of Beca's container.

"I don't see how I can prove myself if he doesn't give me a chance." Beca said taking the last crab Rangoon from the redhead.

They shared the chocolate chip cookies Chloe made as they talked more about music, the upcoming Bella's rehearsal, and anything else Chloe deemed a worthy topic.

00000000

The next day was the Bella's first practice with their new set list. Beca had to admit that the choreography that Chloe and Aubrey came up with was amazing. Plus, Chloe even convinced Aubrey that they should consider a new look as well (so the 'dirty' librarian uniform would be gone!). Beca had to remember to thank Chloe for that.

As they were going over the new choreography, Beca realized that she was a more than adequate dancer. She never really thought about it until now but found that she enjoyed dancing. And her enjoyment had nothing to do with the fact that Chloe singled her out and decided to get quite hands-y as she went over the dance moves.

The moves weren't overly complicated; so when Chloe came up behind Beca and started to move her hands for her, the brunette couldn't help shrugging her off. But Chloe was ever the persistent one and eventually Beca just let Chloe have her way with her. In an entirely nonsexual way!

Aubrey was having her own trouble trying to keep Stacie from dancing in an overtly sexual way. The other girl kept touching herself during the routine. Beca found it amusing and Chloe found Beca's amusement endearing. Eventually, Chloe started helping some of the other girls with the choreography but she always came back to 'correct' Beca's movements.

After rehearsal, Beca hurried out to shower and change before heading to the station. She was covering Jesse's shift for the night because he had a date with Aubrey. She had to give Jesse some credit because ever since he started to date the blonde, Beca did find her more tolerable. However, that wouldn't stop her from trying her best to annoy Aubrey every chance she got. Not only was it fun, but she found Chloe's face absolutely adorable every time she tried to scold her for doing so.

Beca shook her head clear of the thought. There was no way she was going to allow herself to fall for Chloe. She sighed in resignation. There was no way she was going to allow herself to fall even harder for Chloe Beale. Her heart wasn't strong enough to handle the challenges that came with falling in love or rather the inevitable break-up that came afterwards.

When she got to the studio, she was immediately called into Luke's office. She shot up a quick prayer to whoever was listening hoping that she wasn't about to get fired. Sure, stacking CD's sucked but at least it kept her close to the music business.

"Sit down, Becky."

"Beca." She corrected automatically.

"You're running the radio show tonight."

Beca's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Apparently you've built quite a reputation. I received numerous calls yesterday and today asking to play things I never even heard of. Finally, I asked one of the girls who called where they heard about the music and they mentioned your name."

Beca could practically kiss Chloe at the moment. That girl was truly amazing!

"So I listened to some of the mixes you left here and the girls were right, you rock." He finished with an almost proud smile.

"Thank you, Luke! I won't let you down." She said as she stood to walk out of the room.

"Hey Becky! You've got some great friends; make sure you keep them around." Luke called before she exited the room.

It gave her pause, but she continued through the doorway with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her phone to call Chloe but stopped when she heard the girl's voice nearby.

"That's some damn good advice." Chloe smiled proudly at the brunette.

Beca actually leapt toward her and wrapped her in a very secure hug. She whispered in the girl's ear. "I owe you, Chloe Beale. Thank you."

The redhead shivered at the contact when Beca's lips grazed the shell of her ear. She closed her eyes slowly when she felt those same lips graze her skin. The kiss was so light and happened so quickly that she was sure she imagined it, but the tingling sensation it left behind was proof that it had happened. Beca kissed her on the cheek, but with the height difference her aim was a little off and the kiss landed at the very edge of Chloe's mouth. Though it was brief, it was the sweetest kiss the redhead had ever received.

Chloe exhaled deeply before she spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, Beca. I …"

"Don't just play it off like it was nothing. You got the girls to call and request my mixes. I know it was you and…" She took the girl's hand in both of hers. "It means everything to me."

"You're really good, Beca. People should hear your music."

Beca squeezed the other girl's hand before she released it. "Thank you." She breathed it out full of reverence and barely above a whisper.

It was in that moment that she realized that she wasn't falling in love with Chloe Beale, but that she was already in love with her. And it was that realization that terrified her. Chloe had Beca's heart in her hand without even knowing it and the brunette knew that it wouldn't take much for her heart to be shattered beyond repair. After all, when you love somebody then you have something to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Beca was almost disappointed when she had to stop talking with Chloe in order to run the show. But as soon as the brunette stepped foot in the booth, her entire face lit up. Her dream was beginning to come true. First, hosting a college radio station and then DJing and creating her own music. And it was all thanks to Chloe.

At the thought of the redhead, Beca turned around and walked toward the doorway. She stood just inside the booth and watched Chloe watching her.

"You belong in there, Beca." The girl said with a proud smile.

The shorter girl smiled at the compliment. "You don't have to stay; I'll be busy in here for the next couple of hours."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't mind. I think it could be fun watching you."

"How very stalker of you." Beca smirked.

The redhead rolled her eyes but smiled mischievously. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze for a moment before Beca broke the trance. "I brought my laptop; you can work on the mix you started putting together. I think you learned enough to be able to finish without my help."

Chloe hadn't even waited for Beca to finish her sentence before she grabbed the laptop out of the other girl's bag. She pulled Beca's headphones out with a grin on her face. "I get to use these too, right?"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "As if my saying 'no' would have stopped you."

"You know me so well." Chloe replied happily before booting up the laptop and putting on the ear monstrosities (Aubrey's words not hers). "What? I didn't hear anything you just said, I'm too busy making magic over here." She teased with her best Beca impersonation.

The brunette laughed out loud without bothering to be offended. How could she be offended? Chloe was adorable. The redhead giggled back and gave Beca a thumbs up. Beca smiled as she shook her head. This girl was definitely going to be the death of her. And truth be told, she was beginning to become less terrified by that notion. She sighed as she walked back into the booth and closed the door behind her.

Every so often, she'd glance up from her work and catch Chloe watching her. The redhead would blush before quickly averting her eyes. After the fourth time, Beca grabbed her cell phone and typed her friend a message.

**How can you expect to finish your mix if you keep staring at me?**

The response was instantaneous.

**I don't know what U R talking about**

Beca smirked at Chloe's response. She cued up another song before she replied to the girl.

**My mistake. It must be some other hot redhead checking me out then.**

Beca chuckled when she saw Chloe drop her phone before picking it up frantically. Her eyes met Beca's and there was so much intensity in them.

**U just called me hot**

Beca didn't take her eyes off Chloe when she typed up a response.

**U just admitted to checking me out ;)**

Chloe read the message and glanced up at Beca before she focused on her phone. She must have retyped the next sentence several times before finally sending it, because it took five minutes to receive the text.

**Is that okay with you?**

Chloe looked up shyly. She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as her eyes seemed to search for something deep within Beca's soul. The intensity of the look made the brunette shiver. She swallowed thickly before she attempted to answer the question.

Chloe jumped nearly five feet in the air when her phone rang.

"Beca?" She answered with a wavering voice.

Beca took a deep breath before she spoke. "Can I walk you home after my shift tonight?"

The brunette saw Chloe's face-splitting smile as the girl replied. "I thought you'd never ask."

000000

The shift at the radio station went well. It was exhilarating to be in charge of the show, even if it was only for a couple of hours. But the best part of the whole afternoon was Chloe. Beca found it harder and harder not to give in to her heart and truly let the girl in. The walls she created around her heart had kept her lonely far too long and it seemed to be less and less worth it the longer she allowed herself to make friends. She was almost ready to make that leap, she only hoped she wouldn't live to regret it.

The girls were currently walking hand in hand back toward Chloe's dorm. The entire walk had been spent in a comfortable silence. Beca loved that about Chloe. Sure the girl thrived off attention and was definitely a people person, but she appreciated the quiet as well.

"Thanks again for everything you did for me. Being in charge like that was amazing."

"You so wanted to say aca-amazing just then." Chloe smiled cheekily.

Beca laughed loudly. "No way in hell was that ever going to come out of my mouth."

Chloe squeezed the other girl's hand gently. "Someday."

"Never."

After another moment or so of silence, Chloe spoke. "Tell me a secret."

Beca stopped walking and looked at her. "Chloe."

"I know you hate to open up…it doesn't even have to be some big life changing story. Just tell me something that most people don't know about you."

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes before closing hers and exhaling loudly. When she opened them, they shone with determination. "I write my own music."

Chloe looked at her with confusion. "I already know that."

"Not just music. Songs. I write lyrics and stuff. I write songs."

The confusion on Chloe's face grew deeper. "I knew that."

It was Beca's turn to be confused. "How…"

Chloe quickly looked away. She suddenly seemed shy.

"Chloe…"

The redhead faced Beca again. "The song you sang at auditions. I looked it up when I got home and when I didn't find anything about it online I figured it was a song you wrote. And then when you started to let me listen to your mixes…" Chloe made sure she was looking at her. "I knew your voice when I heard it, Beca. You sang back-up for some of the songs and the words you sang…they were beautiful."

Beca nodded. She now felt exposed. She needed the attention off of her. "You really are a stalker, aren't you?"

Chloe smiled sadly. She knew what the other girl was doing, so she let it go for now and decided to tease her back. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Beca found herself smiling again. Chloe gently pulled her so that they were walking again. Their fingers were laced together and she was content with the fact that Beca let her in just a little bit more.

As they walked, Beca continued to talk. "I don't tell people I write my own songs because my lyrics are usually very personal. If they don't like my mixes, it hurts but I can deal with it. But if they don't like my original songs…it feels like they don't like me. And that's what scares me the most. I always feel like I'm competing just to be good enough. To be a good enough daughter. Or a good enough student and now, a good enough friend. I keep people out not because I don't feel but because I'm scared that I feel too much."

Chloe listened in silence but as the narrative went on, she pulled Beca closer to her. She had the urge to protect her, to keep her safe. She vowed to take good care of Beca's heart if the girl ever actually gave it to her.

When they arrived in front of Chloe's door, Beca took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Wanna come inside?" Chloe asked nervously.

"What if Aubrey's there?"

Chloe nodded at the back-handed refusal. "Well, thank you for walking me home." Her eyes found Beca's. She took a small step closer.

"Thank you for letting me." Beca stepped closer as well, until there was barely any distance between them. She glanced down at Chloe's lips and back into her pale blue eyes. The normally pale eyes were significantly darker now. "Would it be okay…can I…"

Before she could finish asking her question, Chloe closed the gap and attached their lips. The kiss was everything Beca could have hoped it would be. It was sweet and gentle, yet filled with passion. That is why she was unable to control the moan she released into the redhead's mouth. Chloe immediately took advantage of Beca's slightly opened mouth and thrust her tongue inside. Their tongues battled, waging a war neither girl cared to win.

Eventually, they were forced to pull apart. Beca rested her forehead on the taller girl's collarbone as she attempted to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She just kissed Chloe and the thought didn't immediately send her running for the hills (or the bus station).

Beca smiled against the skin of Chloe's neck when the redhead kissed the top of her head adoringly. Then she pulled away from the girl and their eyes locked on each other.

"Goodnight Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca said with a smile before hopping on her tiptoes and pecking the girl on the lips quickly. She was gone before Chloe could properly formulate a response.

0000000

Instead of going home, Beca went right to Jesse's place in pure panic. It wasn't some delayed version of gay panic or even Beca's normal 'I just had unsolicited human interaction' panic. This was much worse. Only she didn't know how.

It took three loud bangs to the door before it whipped open, only it wasn't Jesse at the other side. Instead, she was greeted (though that probably wasn't the best word to describe it) by a very unsympathetic looking Aubrey.

"You kissed her and then ran away." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that sounded a bit like disappointment.

"I didn't run." Beca defended herself lamely.

"What's going through that head of yours, Mitchell?"

The tiny brunette sighed. Then she made one last valiant effort to avoid the inquisition. "Where's Jesse?"

"No. You don't get to play these kinds of games with me. Chloe willingly takes your shit but I won't."

"Aubrey." Jesse stated from behind them. "Why don't we let Beca tell us her version of events?"

Soon, the three of them were in Jesse's room. Jesse and Aubrey perched on the boy's bed while Beca paced across the middle of the room as she retold the events that led her to his door.

"So then, what's the problem?" Aubrey asked sincerely after hearing that it was 'the most amazing kiss she ever had.'

Beca shrugged. "I just told you that I could actually fall for her…that I did fall for her. But…I can't be the only one invested in this…I just don't know where she stands in all of this."

"Did you ever think about talking to her?" Aubrey asked incredulously.

"You know I suck at talking about my feelings. I'll probably say the wrong thing and then I'll ruin whatever it is we have or could have and…"

"You scared little shit."

"Aubrey!" Jesse chastised.

"I'm scared that I'll do something to screw it up."

"You will."

"Gee, thanks." Beca mumbled.

"Aubrey." Jesse warned but the blonde simply continued.

"You'll screw up but the good thing is that Chloe will forgive you. Every time."

Beca looked at the girl imploringly. "How do you know?"

"That girl is crazy about you and you can't pretend that you don't know because she hasn't been subtle. Though I'm impressed with the amount of restraint she's shown…"

"Restraint? She hasn't shown restraint! She's been invading my personal space since we met. She doesn't believe in privacy and…"

"Beca. She molested you in the shower the second time she met you. My words not hers. And since she's wanted to jump your bones since then, I'd say she's shown tremendous restraint."

Jesse tried to contain the laughter at the indignation on Beca's face. But we failed miserably. Both girls shot him death glares. He immediately quieted after that.

Beca sighed. "What do I do?"

"Chloe jumps in heart first and she needs to know that she didn't scare you away. She's been so understanding with you, Beca, so careful not to push you too hard too fast. But you never let anyone in and she gets frustrated sometimes. She just needs to know that you're with her on this. And if you're not willing to go all in, then tell her now. She deserves that."

Beca frowned. "Why are you telling me all of this? Are you trying to hurt me?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just need you to know. And now that you do, you have to promise me not to break her heart. She's not as strong as you are. I'm just trying to protect her heart."

Beca's frown deepened. She looked to Jesse, and found that the boy was eyeing her with sympathy. Her eyes darted back to Aubrey before down to the ground. She hugged herself tightly before whispering. "Who's going to protect mine?"

Aubrey's face immediately softened. Jesse jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. "You have me." Then he forced her to look at him. "But I don't think you'll need to worry, not with Chloe."

He softly wiped a tear that pooled on the corner of her eye. She smiled at him sincerely.

"Dammit." Aubrey muttered. "You're really making it hard for me to hate you."

Beca chuckled even as another tear fell. "Sometimes it's hard to hate you too, Aubrey."

00000

First thing the next morning, Chloe appeared at Beca's door with breakfast and a DVD in her hand. She stood shyly in front of Beca after the girl opened the door.

"Good morning." The redhead greeted softly.

Beca smiled and ushered her inside. "Good morning to you, too. I was going to call you."

"I guess I saved you the trouble. Unless you were going to call to tell me not to come in which case…"

"I was going to invite you over actually." Beca cut her off because she hated seeing Chloe wrought with uncertainty.

Aubrey's words really resonated with the brunette. She spent the rest of last night going over every interaction she had involving the redhead and hated herself for being as oblivious as she had been. The signs were there. Since the beginning. Sure, Chloe continuously invaded her space but she was respectful about Beca's desire to keep things private. She rarely pushed her and when she did, she knew when to step back and let Beca breathe. It must have been so hard for her. Beca knew she was difficult and most people don't look beyond that. They don't take the time to peel back the layers, to try to break down the walls. The funny thing is that Chloe didn't have to break down any walls. Beca let her in without much effort at all. At least, she thought she did. But from Chloe's point of view, every step forward must have felt like three steps backward.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe's voice broke through Beca's inner musings.

"Like what?"

"Like you're seeing me for the first time. Or the last time." Chloe spoke the last sentence with a tone that clearly sounded like dread.

Beca tried to smile in an attempt to ease the girl's mind but it probably looked more like a grimace. Instead, she decided to change tactics. "What movie are you forcing me to watch?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You'll watch it?"

"I do owe you for getting Luke to take a chance on me; I think torturing me with a movie makes us about even."

A smile formed on Chloe's lips as they seemed to effortlessly flow back into a comfortable companionship. But for once she decided to push for more. "Well, I figured that if you didn't like the movie we could just make-out during it."

Beca's mouth dropped open at Chloe's words. The redhead studied her reaction with rapt attention. They stood in silence for several minutes, willing the other to break it. It was Beca who broke first.

"Before we attempt to watch the movie…" She took Chloe's hand in hers and led her to the bed. When they both sat down, Beca turned to the other girl and expelled a deep breath she had been holding. "We should talk about last night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chloe swallowed loudly before she croaked out a response. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

Beca cursed herself for bringing tears to the usually beautiful eyes of the girl in front of her. She quickly interlaced their fingers and leaned in to kiss the girl's lips softly. "Nothing bad, I promise. Please don't cry." She whispered when she pulled away.

Their lips were barely separated as Beca gazed into Chloe's eyes. The redhead slowly closed her eyes, squeezing out a tear. When her eyes were closed, Beca gently kissed each eyelid which elicited a soft whimper from the other girl.

When their eyes met again, Beca spoke softly but surely. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed last night. Spending time with you…kissing you." She took a deep breath and released it slowly before she continued. "If you're ready, I'd like for us to…explore what there is between us."

The brightest smile Beca had ever seen broke across Chloe's face as the redhead's eyes lit up with pure bliss. "I've been ready, Beca. I've just been waiting on you." She sighed and then bit her lips shyly. "I think I would have waited forever if I had to."

Beca smiled back, her smile rivaled Chloe's. "Really?"

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. "Beca, I wasn't exactly being subtle. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to be the first one to make a move?"

Beca thought back to her conversation with Aubrey from the night before. "I have an idea, yes."

Beca fidgeted on the bed and nervously played with Chloe's fingers. The redhead watched with amusement for a moment before she spoke. "What's going on in that head of yours, Beca?"

The brunette's head popped up and she looked at Chloe. "It's just…I know I have issues and…" She sighed loudly. "I hope I'm worth it."

Chloe wrapped the girl in her arms and kissed her temple. "Of course you're worth it. You're worth the wait, the effort, the…"

Beca pulled away. "That's the thing. I don't want to be something you have to work for. I'm not trying to make it difficult for you, I don't want…" She ran her free hand through her hair. Nothing was coming out the way she wanted it to. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her mind and her heart. "Do you remember when I told you that you deserved better than Tom?"

Chloe nodded but remained silent.

"You deserve better than me to." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not saying we shouldn't try this, but if it gets to hard…I understand if you need to walk away. I'm used to it."

She said the last words without emotion and it broke Chloe's heart.

"Do you remember when I told you that you were stuck with me once you finally let me in?" Chloe waited for Beca's eyes to find hers and made sure to emphasize her next words. "I'm not going anywhere, Beca. I promise."

0000000

They spent the next 45 minutes making out and Beca came to the conclusion that taking the leap with Chloe was definitely worth it. The things that girl could do with her mouth…

Eventually, their lips parted but Chloe refused to let Beca get away from her. She held the smaller girl to her chest. She sighed happily. "Much better than I imagined."

Beca looked up at the girl. "Just exactly what did you imagine?"

Chloe flushed darkly. Beca decided to give her a reprieve rather than tease her. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and laid her head back on the girl's chest. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

The brunette rolled her eyes when she heard Chloe gasp. "You actually want to watch a movie?"

A smirk crossed Beca's features. "Yeah, well you said if I didn't like it we could make out so I think I'm okay with those odds."

Chloe playfully pushed Beca off of her before she stood from the bed and grabbed the movie (along with Beca's laptop). They made themselves comfortable on the brunette's bed as Chloe got the movie ready. "We're watching Breakfast Club."

Beca nodded absent-mindedly. She internally promised that she'd give the movie a chance, at least for Chloe's sake.

The movie was over half way through and Beca was glued to the screen. In fact, she was enraptured as the story unfolded before her. Chloe spent the movie watching Beca watch it.

"I think I'd totally have a thing for Claire if we went to high school together." Beca whispered softly as she referred to Molly Ringwald's character in the movie. "They say opposites attract and she was a straight edge popular girl." Beca glanced at Chloe. "Plus, I think I have a thing for hot redheads."

Chloe grinned happily. "Yes, you definitely have a type." She pulled the girl closer.

Beca's attention was already back on the movie. When the closing credits rolled and the song, 'Don't You (Forget About Me),' filled the speakers, Beca found herself teary eyed. She tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her eyes, and if Chloe saw her she never mentioned it.

The brunette finished composing herself and sat up to face Chloe, who looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Chloe practically glowed with excitement in anticipation of the other girl's response.

"Well…it didn't suck."

Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved Beca playfully. "You loved it, I know you did!"

Beca smiled adoringly at the redhead. "Fine. That was the first movie that I actually enjoyed watching. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Chloe smiled proudly. Then her smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "I was a bit disappointed that we didn't get to make out during the movie though."

Immediately, Beca connected their lips.

0000000

They walked to Bellas practice together that afternoon, hand in hand.

"So…" Beca squeezed Chloe's hand in hers. "Should we make an announcement or something? I don't really know how this works."

"We could make an announcement, but where's the fun in that?" Chloe said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That sounded ominous." Beca deadpanned.

"I have an idea." Chloe looked at the smaller girl. "Do you trust me?"

"Beyond my better judgment, yes." Beca stated with a slight smirk.

When they arrived in the auditorium, everyone else was already there.

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence." Aubrey announced as soon as she noticed the two girls walk in, her eyes zeroed in on their linked hands immediately and she gave Beca a slight nod of approval.

Before Beca could respond, Chloe's hands were on both of her cheeks as she pulled her in for a searing kiss. Beca immediately responded to the kiss and deepened it by forcing her tongue in the other girl's mouth. Chloe moaned in pleasure though neither girl heard the applause they were given.

It was Aubrey's voice that broke them from their bliss.

"Okay, girls. Please keep it PG." She clapped her hands loudly for emphasis.

The girls reluctantly tore away from each other; Beca's face was beet red whereas Chloe simply sported a smug smirk. However, her smugness vanished instantly upon hearing Aubrey's next words.

"I can see your huge toner from here, Chloe. So I implore you to at least attempt to keep it in your pants until after practice. We only have 12 days until our competition."

Beca looked from Chloe to Aubrey and back again until realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened. "That's what a toner is?!" She furrowed her brow. "I did wonder about that."

"Okay!?" Chloe breathed out with embarrassment before interlocking their hands and lacing their fingers effortlessly. "Let's start rehearsal."

Aubrey actually laughed out loud before she schooled her features and put her game face on. Now was not the time to be lax, they had a competition to prepare for.

00000000

The next several days were met with hardcore rehearsals led by 'Nazi Drill Sergeant' Aubrey, as Beca so appropriately dubbed her. She finally had the choreography down and even her solo within the song memorized. But between the practices, her classes and the extra days in the booth at the radio station, she didn't get as much quality time with Chloe as she wanted to.

They usually did their homework together, falling asleep mid review of whatever chapter or assignment they had. They always had lunch together with the other Bellas (when Aubrey actually allowed them a break). And their nights were spent together as they took turns staying over at each other's place (much to the dismay of their respective roommates). However, even though they had the whole night together, they went to bed early and didn't progress beyond a quick make-out session. Despite everything though, both girls were happier than they had ever been. And everyone around them knew it.

The day before the competition (and after a heavy make-out session), Beca and Chloe were cuddled on Beca's bed. The taller girl had the brunette resting on her chest and held her snugly against her as a contented smile graced her features. Beca shuffled in the embrace as she moved away and knelt above the redhead.

"So…" She drew out the word which immediately got Chloe's attention. "I invited my dad to the Semi-Finals." She shrugged like it wasn't as big of a deal as it was. "I just figured with everything going so well that maybe…maybe I should reach out to him. He's been really good at giving me space lately and I think it would be nice to actually try to mend our relationship."

Chloe smiled adoringly. "I'm proud of you Beca, I think that if you guys just have a real talk that things can finally get better between the two of you."

"Thank you." She took Chloe's hand in hers. "I'd like to introduce you to him. If he comes…I'd like you to meet him."

It was obvious from her tone that even though she reached out to her dad, she still didn't have much faith in him.

"I'd love that." Chloe said sounding hopeful.

000000

Beca knew before the judges announced the winner that the Bellas secured a spot in the finals. She could tell by the faces in the audience as they gave their performance; they were a hit. Who would have thought that a cappella could be so fun? And who would have thought that creating a mash-up would revolutionize a cappella?

They sang a mash-up of 'Price Tag,' 'Give Me Everything,' 'The Sign,' and 'Party in the USA' and they were flawless. At least in Beca's unbiased opinion.

When the winners were announced, the celebration began. She was given a searing kiss by Chloe before the rest of the Bellas wrapped her in a group hug that wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have thought it'd be. Fat Amy carried the trophy back stage where they were greeted by their family and friends. Jesse waved to Beca on his way to congratulate Aubrey. And Beca was picked up from behind and spun around in a circle by who she could only guess was her father.

When she was safely on the ground, she smiled up at him. He had a grin on his face that matched her own. His eyes twinkled with delight. "I'm so proud of you Beca. Not just today, but with what you've accomplished this year. I've always been proud but…" He opened his arms and motioned toward her affectionately. "You've blown me away with how much you've grown this past year."

"Thanks dad." Beca tried to hold back the tears because she refused to cry. But hearing those words come from him, it meant everything to her.

"I knew you liked to mix songs and stuff but your singing…I'm sorry I never realized how talented you truly were. If I had…maybe I wouldn't have forced you to come to Barden for the year. You belong in LA, Becs. I'll miss you but you deserve to be there showing the world what your capable of. Just promise me you'll come back every once in a while and visit your old man."

"Sure dad. About the move…"

"You're leaving?" Chloe's quivering voice shattered Beca's heart and pierced her soul.

The brunette spun around only to find a teary eyed redhead. "Chloe…let me just explain…"

"How do you explain the fact that you were never planning on staying and yet…" Her tears poured down her cheeks. "And yet you still let me fall in love with you?"

Before Beca could formulate a response, Chloe was gone and the rest of the Bellas stared at her questioningly. Aubrey's face held barely masked contempt as she ran after her best friend.

"That's really shitty, Beca." Fat Amy said as she hoisted the trophy and followed Aubrey and Chloe out of the room. The other girls shot Beca looks of hurt and confusion before leaving as well.

Jesse stood in front of Beca with a sad smile. "I'll talk to Aubrey for you…we'll make them listen."

"They all hate me."

"No they don't. They love you, that's why the idea of you leaving hurts them." He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled through watery eyes as she rested her hand on top of his. "The worst thing is that I was just going to tell Dad that I didn't want to leave Barden. I wish they would have let me explain."

Jesse sighed. "Let them cool down on the bus ride home, and then go talk to them. When they hear your side of the story…things will be okay, Beca. I promise."

Beca nodded but felt completely defeated. She glanced back at her dad who was wearing the same defeated look. It was obvious he blamed himself for the misunderstanding. Beca sighed. If she was truly going to work at being more open and honest then she needed to start with her dad.

"Jesse, I'm actually going to catch a ride back with my dad. Will you…"

He glanced between the two Mitchells. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They're hurt right now but if you don't ride back with them…Aubrey will be pissed."

"Aubrey's the least of my worries."

Jesse kept his eyes on Dr. Mitchell as he spoke. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Beca?"

"I'll be okay, thank you." She looked at her father as well. "I've put off this conversation long enough; I really need to work at moving forward. How can I ever really be with Chloe if I don't move on from the past?"

"Don't take too long to figure it all out, Beca. Chloe loves you but you can't make her wait forever."

Beca nodded then hugged Jesse tightly. "You're a great friend. The best one I ever had."

When Jesse walked away, Beca reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She turned it off. She didn't need any of Aubrey's angry texts. Then she turned her attention to her father, he looked at her with slight confusion.

"How badly did I just ruin things for you?" He asked with trepidation.

"I will deal with that when I'm ready. But dad, I was wondering if I could stay with you and Sheila for a few days. I want to work things out between the three of us. Actually, I have a lot I really need to say to both of you."

He nodded solemnly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug that she returned without reluctance. Then he led her to the car. It felt nice to have her in his arms again; he missed it. Despite the circumstances, he was happy to have his little girl back. And he wanted nothing more than to ease her pain.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all hate me now, but I believe Beca's right. Until she learns to forgive and let her dad in, she'll never truly allow Chloe in. So please bear with me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Glad people understood Beca's decision and that no one hates me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Beca was pleasantly surprised when her father didn't press her for details on the drive home. Instead, he let her put her headphones on and lose herself in the music. Unfortunately, her thoughts never strayed very far from a certain redhead whose anguished face was sure to cause her nightmares.

She knew that she could just call Chloe, eventually, and explain things. But she also knew that Chloe deserved more than that. Beca knew she had to prove herself to the other girl. And she also believed that with all the times that Chloe chased her or fought for them (even when she didn't realize that was what the redhead was doing), she deserved to be chased. To be fought for.

Before she had formulated a plan of attack, she was pulled from her thoughts when her dad coasted to a stop in front of his house. "We're here, sweetheart."

Beca nodded so he knew that she heard him. Then she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag before wordlessly walking to the house.

Sheila greeted her at the doorway; it was obvious that Dr. Mitchell had informed his wife of only some the day's events. "Congratulations on the win, I can't wait to see the performance! Your dad said he videotaped it."

"I'd actually like to see the footage too. I need to know what we have to work on if we want to win in the Finals." Beca spoke, breaking her hour long silence.

Sheila glanced toward her husband and he shrugged.

"Well, then. I'll just go get the TV set up so we can watch it." She took a few steps and then stopped and turned toward Beca. "I'm glad you're here, Beca. It's nice to see you."

The petite brunette forced a smile before she realized that her anger wasn't with Sheila, not this time. "It's nice to see you too, Sheila."

She went to the open guest room and dropped off her bag. When she was finished, she returned to the living room and was met with hushed conversation that stopped as soon as she entered the room.

"Don't stop on my account." Beca stated as she collapsed onto the couch, full of exhaustion.

Her father sat beside her and Sheila took the reclining chair beside them. The video camera was hooked to the TV and ready to be viewed, so Sheila pressed play.

The three of them watched in silence. As the Bellas danced across the stage, Beca found herself staring only at Chloe.

Their performance drew to a close and Sheila clapped excitedly. "That was wonderful! I wish I had been there!"

"You can always come to the Finals. It's in six weeks."

Sheila's eyes widened. "Y-you want me there?"

Beca sighed. She knew this part was coming so she might as well bite the bullet now. After situating herself on the couch so that she was facing her stepmom, she drew in a deep breath. When she finished exhaling, she spoke. "I'd really like you to be, actually."

She could tell that both of the adults were surprised, but she continued undeterred. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She glanced at her father. "Both of you."

"We're listening." Her father replied encouragingly. Sheila simply nodded in agreement.

"First of all, I owe you both the biggest apology. I've been awful to you for so long and I know I had my own reasons, but I don't think that I was being completely fair to you."

Dr. Mitchell's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his daughter with sincere concern. "What were those reasons, sweetheart?"

Beca chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Sheila could see how hard it was for the girl to be this open. She softly rested her hand on the girl's forearm. "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere."

She was terrified she said the wrong thing when Beca burst into tears. Then without warning, the brunette lunged for her and wrapped her in an awkward hug. It took a moment for Sheila to respond to the surprise attack, but eventually she returned the hug happily.

When Beca pulled away, she swiped at the tears in her eyes. "I wanted to hate you so much." She admitted. "I convinced myself that I did hate you."

Sheila smiled sadly at the girl's admission.

"But the person I was always angry at was my dad." She turned toward her father. "When you remarried so shortly after mom died…I…" She swallowed thickly as she let out a sob. "I just lost my mother and then…it felt like I lost you too. That you choose Sheila. That you wanted a new family. That I wasn't good enough."

"Oh, honey." He hugged her fiercely. "You were always good enough." He kissed her on the top of the head. "You never lost me."

She nuzzled closer to him as she whispered. "I just felt like I was being replaced. And suddenly, I felt like I was even more alone than I had ever been. I felt lost."

She let the tears flow freely now. "All this time, I thought I was protecting myself. I thought that if I kept people away then I wouldn't hurt so much. But I always hurt. I never stopped hurting."

He stroked her hair and kissed her temple sweetly. His heart shattered for his little girl. He wished he could take all of her pain away.

"I lied to myself and told myself that I was better off alone." She pulled away from his embrace and stared intensely into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

He was crying too, and from the sob they heard behind them it was obvious that Sheila was crying as well. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone again."

Beca nodded wordlessly. "I really am sorry that I pushed you away. That I caused a rift between us. I know that you didn't realize how much you hurt me, but…"

"Hey, hey, hey." He wiped the tears off her cheeks and made sure she was looking at him. He needed her to understand. "I am so sorry that I hurt you. I can't even explain right now how sorry I am that you went through all of that because of me."

"Daddy…"

"Listen to me." She nodded silently. "We both hurt each other. We're both sorry. I want you to know that throughout everything, I never stopped loving my baby girl. So…if you'll forgive me, then maybe we can put everything behind us and work to rebuild was we lost."

Beca quickly wiped at her tears before nodding emphatically. "I'd like that." She looked at him again. "And…I forgive you. I did a while ago actually."

The smile that formed on his face was genuine and it warmed her heart. Then she took a deep breath and turned to face Sheila. "Sheila…" She breathed out shakily.

"Already forgiven and forgotten." The older woman smiled through her tears.

Beca regarded her reverently for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm glad Dad found you."

Sheila cried hysterically at that admission. It was the best thing that Beca could have ever said to her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Dr. Mitchell clapped his hands together loudly. "Well now that that is settled. What are we going to do about your redhead?"

"You caught that did you?" Beca blushed at the mention of Chloe being hers.

"It was kind of hard to miss." He smiled at her.

She blinked slowly before she regained her composure. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't care if you're interested in a girl, Beca. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled at him with adoration, relief apparent on her face. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I need time to clear my head…and come up with a plan to get her back."

"Who is this now?" Sheila was confused.

"Beca's girlfriend, Chloe. Drop dead gorgeous redhead. She has good taste." Dr. Mitchell explained with pride.

"Who has good taste? Me or Chloe?"

"You chose well, but if she gets you then she's the lucky one."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Always the charmer, huh Dad?"

He shrugged. "It's true."

"Why don't you tell me about her? As well as why you have to come up with a plan to get her back." Sheila inquired.

"Well, her name's Chloe and she's a sophomore at Barden…." Beca spent the next half hour talking about the other girl while Sheila listened intently.

0000000

Beca's plan was to use the mix Chloe had been working on and tweak it a little. In Chloe's original mix, the girl used 'Just the way you are,' 'Just a dream,' 'Titanium,' and 'Bulletproof.' Beca wanted to use it to win the girl back.

However, it took her longer than she anticipated. She worked on it for the past five days (though not entirely, because some of that time was spent becoming re-acquainted with her father and stepmom). After she listened to the finished product, she began to have doubts whether or not this would work. Not whether the song choices worked, because it sounded amazing; instead, she wondered if there was even a relationship left to fight for.

Reluctantly, she turned her phone back on. She avoided all reminders of the epic failure that had been her life for five days and decided it was about time to get back into the real world again. She was surprised when her phone chirped numerous times signaling that she had multiple texts and voicemails. Beca chuckled to herself. It wasn't long ago when the only person who ever called was her father, and she ignored those calls as well.

She took a deep breath before she readied herself to hear what her friends had to yell at her about. She whole heartedly decided that she'd skip right over any and all messages from Aubrey. There was no way she was ready to deal with that train wreck. Before she got to the first message, there was a soft knock on her door. She glanced up and saw her father, although he sported a face that was entirely indecipherable.

"Yeah, Dad. What's up?"

"You have a visitor."

Beca's eyes lit up. She quickly stood from her chair.

"It's not Chloe."

That admission hurt Beca more than she thought it should. "Oh, then who is it?"

He furrowed his brow. "I asked if she was a friend from school and she said 'absolutely not.'"

"Aubrey." She breathed out in panic.

"I tried telling her you weren't in but she said she'd wait here until you got home. And frankly, I can't handle her any longer than that so you're stuck with her." He didn't even try to sound remorseful, instead he sounded relieved that he didn't have to deal with the blonde any longer.

"Beca, get your ass down here! I know you're trying to hide from me." Aubrey called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked out of genuine concern for the health and safety of his one and only daughter.

She nodded grimly. "I don't really know yet."

Beca made her way down the stairs slowly only to come face to face with a stern looking Aubrey.

"Let me guess, you're here to kick my ass." Beca stated as she walked past the blonde.

"Actually I came to see if you needed help removing your head from your ass." She replied bitingly.

The brunette sighed. "How'd you find me?"

Aubrey avoided her question and instead made herself at home on the couch. Beca didn't say anything further; she simply followed the other girl's lead. The blonde was obviously here for a reason and she was going to make Beca suffer it out until she told her.

They stared at each other in silence until Aubrey's face softened and she spoke quietly. "Jesse told us everything." She let the statement hang in the air before she continued. "Chloe seems to think you still need your space but we only have five weeks until Finals and I decided that you need a swift kick in your ass in order to come to your senses."

Beca smiled a bit at the girl's confession. "Speaking of Finals, I did prepare something."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you still here?" She looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "Are you still working things out with your dad?"

The brunette nodded. "It's a work in progress, but I think we're okay now."

Aubrey stood up and dusted imaginary lint from her skirt. "Great, then let's go."

"What?" Beca balked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What's there to understand? You said you sorted things out with your dad so now you have to come and fix things with Chloe."

Beca's face paled.

"Seriously, Mitchell?" Aubrey dispelled a puff of air. "Your friends, and I use that term loosely, are worried sick about you. Some of them, me not included, actually miss you. Besides, I think you owe them an explanation for your little disappearing act."

"I thought you said that Jesse explained it."

"Beca, I get that you want to stay now but some people may need a little more convincing. And by some people, I mean Chloe."

The brunette frowned. "I lost her, didn't I?"

"That girl is still nauseatingly in love with you." She rolled her eyes playfully. "She'd move to LA with you if you asked her."

Beca's frown deepened. "She's worried that I'm still considering the move."

"We all are. I mean, they all are. I couldn't care less what you do with your life."

"Awe, Aubrey. You'd miss me." Beca teased. Then immediately sobered when she remembered what they were discussing. "I didn't think I'd like Barden when dad forced me to attend this year. He promised me that if I at least tried to enjoy it that after the year was done; he'd fund my move to LA." Aubrey nodded at the explanation. "The bastard must have known I'd end up enjoying it and would want to stay."

Aubrey laughed out loud at Beca's rant, but her sincere smile reflected that she understood what Beca was trying to say. "I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting for 5PM, you better be there Mitchell."

Beca playfully saluted her. The blonde smiled in response before she left as abruptly as she arrived.

"So now I'm a bastard?" Her dad asked from the hallway where he was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Of course." He announced nonchalantly. "For your protection."

"So, you know that I need a ride back to Barden?"

"I'll start the car."

Beca nodded. She was about to return to the bedroom to retrieve her stuff (and burn a disc of the mix she finished) when her dad's voice interrupted her.

"Beca, honey."

"Yeah, Dad."

"I'm glad Aubrey's not your girlfriend." Beca laughed out loud. "I'm serious. She scares me."

Beca shook her head as she made her way toward the stairs. "She's not that bad, Daddy."

"I'll just have to take your word for it." He replied as he headed out to start the car.

**A/N: Operation Get Chloe Beale will now begin…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lots of Bechloe in this chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Beca walked into the auditorium it looked like World War III had erupted. Fat Amy was lying on top of Aubrey and Chloe who were simultaneously struggling to break free and pulling each other's hair. The other Bellas were watching with rapt attention, aside from Cynthia Rose who looked like she was groping Stacie.

Beca was absolutely confused. "What'd I miss?" She asked as her voice echoed amidst the chaos.

Everyone went silent. Chloe and Aubrey immediately stopped struggling. Stacie shoved Cynthia Rose's hand off her breast. Lily said something completely inaudible.

It was Fat Amy who spoke first. "Thank god!" She stood up. "That was significantly harder than wrestling alligators and dingoes simultaneously."

Chloe's face was unreadable, but Aubrey was actually smiling.

"Really, guys. What'd I miss?" Beca repeated as she walked further into the room, her eyes trained only on Chloe.

Then all Hell broke loose as every girl attempted to replay the events that led up to the cat-fight. From what she gathered, Aubrey called an emergency meeting of the Bellas. Once they all arrived, sans Beca, Chloe was going to leave. Then Aubrey told her that she talked to Beca and then…Chloe freaked out.

Chloe was standing now, but didn't make a move toward the brunette. The other girls approached Beca and took turns as they hugged her and welcomed her back.

Aubrey even wrapped her up in a very uncomfortable hug before she whispered, "You better fix this, Mitchell, or your aca-ass is mine."

Beca nodded resolutely. When she was sure she had the attention of the room, she took a deep breath. She slowly released it before she directed her words at the redhead. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you guys from the beginning."

She took a step closer when Chloe didn't respond. "You know my dad and I never got along. He wanted me to get a degree like him and I wanted to be nothing like him. Plus, I have this dream of creating my own music." She stepped closer to the redhead. "I made a deal with him that I'd give Barden a try for a year and then he'd pay for me to move to LA."

The other girls nodded; they had heard as much from Jesse.

"I had every intention of skating by, just biding my time before I was out of here." Beca's eyes found Chloe's. "Until some redhead molested me in my shower."

That solicited a reaction out of the other girl. "Hey!"

Beca smirked. "Aubrey's words, not mine."

Aubrey smiled at the brunette, urging her to continue.

"I know that Jesse told you that I already decided to stay." Chloe gave her a barely there nod. "But I want you guys to know why."

She pulled up a chair and sat down, this time addressing everyone not just Chloe. All of the girls followed her lead and soon they were sitting in a circle.

"Before Barden, I was never one of those girls who had a lot of friends." She looked at her hands, embarrassed by the admission. "I never had any friends actually."

She jumped when a warm hand reached out and held both of hers. She looked up to the owner of the hand and saw Chloe's watery blue eyes smiling back at her. Beca choked back a sob as she continued her story.

"Before Jesse, before you guys…I was so lonely. Only, I convinced myself that I was safer that way. I deluded myself into thinking I was actually happy." She squeezed Chloe's hand for comfort. "But it wasn't until I was part of the Bellas that I knew how much I had been lying to myself. Somewhere along the way, whether it was Aubrey's Hitler-esque cardio drills or realizing that a cappella isn't as lame as I thought it was or getting to run my own radio segment…I don't know. Well, I do know. Somewhere in all of that, I managed to find some really kick-ass friends. And well, I stopped worrying so much about moving to LA. I still want to make music…and I will, but sometimes other things are more important."

She sighed as she looked around the room nervously. "I made up my mind a long time ago that I was staying so I never thought I needed to mention it to you guys. But I should have anyway. I'm sorry that I've been so hard to get to know. I'm sorry that I've not been the friend you guys deserve. And if you'll still have me, I want to help the Bellas win the Finals."

"Hell yeah!" Cynthia Rose spoke first with Fat Amy 'wooping' loudly along with her. The other girls laughed and nodded their approval.

Before anyone else could speak, Stacie stood up. "Since we're confessing…there's something I'd like to say." She inhaled deeply before exhaling nervously as she spoke. "I really like sex."

The room was silence before Fat Amy replied. "Yeah, we know."

"Only because I just told you." Stacie answered.

"I've got something I want to say as well." Cynthia Rose stood up.

"Right. Lesbi-honest." Fat Amy coughed out teasingly.

"I have a gambling problem." Cynthia Rose continued with shame.

"Wait, what?!"

Stacie gave her a hug which immediately made the other girl smile again.

"I've been living a lie as well." Fat Amy admitted. "My name's not Fat Amy. It's Fat Patricia."

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes before Chloe stood up. She squeezed Beca's hand and then she knelt down in front of her. Their eyes were locked on each other's. "See, Beca, no one's perfect. And no one expects you to be. But please…don't keep shutting us out when we only want to help you." She bit her bottom lip nervously before she continued. "You keep pushing us away because you think we'll hurt you. But you were the one who left us, Beca. We've been here waiting for you. We'll always be here waiting for you."

Beca nodded as tears sprang to her eyes. She knew what Chloe was really trying to tell her. Her heart rate picked up when she realized that Chloe didn't hate her. Chloe would never hate her or give up on her.

"I can't promise to never run away again, but I promise that I'll always come back." Beca whispered so that only Chloe could hear her.

As soon as the words left Beca's mouth, Chloe jumped up and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. The brunette returned it immediately. The innocent hug turned into a heated kiss within seconds. As Chloe attempted to straddle Beca, Aubrey decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Okay! Now it's time to get to work, Finals are soon approaching and my Dad always says that without adequate preparation…"

She was cut off when Beca released a loud moan.

Aubrey's face reddened as she marched over to her friends, and tugged the redhead off of Beca's lap. "I am immensely happy for the two of you, especially since I won't have to kick Beca's ass, but please keep your toner in your pants until after Finals."

Beca had the decency to blush, whereas Chloe's eyes were still glazed over with lust.

"Oh! Speaking of Finals, I've been working on a mix!" Beca ran to her bag and pulled out a CD as well as sheet music.

She handed each of the girls the appropriate papers. "Actually, Chloe did a lot of this. I just sort of…tweaked it."

The redhead stared at her with admiration. "You were prepared to fight for me."

Beca blushed again. Then she smirked darkly as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, who knew you'd be so easy though."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and her face grew redder than her hair. Then she bit her lip and smiled back. She wasn't going to argue against the truth.

"Titanium?!" Aubrey screeched. "No way are we singing your sex song on stage. I can barely reign in your libido now; there is no way I'm risking the two of you having sex on stage."

"I didn't know having sex on stage was an option." Stacie replied with obvious excitement.

"It's not." Aubrey answered as she shook her head to emphasize the point.

"It's a duet, Aubrey. We already heard Beca and Chloe sing together and they're amazing." Ashley commented.

"Where did you even come from?" Aubrey asked with irritation.

"Really, Aubrey? We've been here the whole time." Denise said in Ashley's defense.

"Some of these lyrics I don't recognize. What song is this?" Cynthia Rose questioned.

Beca scuffed the floor with the toe of her combat boot. Chloe stepped up to her and laced their fingers. The brunette smiled and looked up with confidence. "They're my own lyrics. I just thought…"

Immediately, everyone was scanning the rest of the music. Aubrey finished first. "This is really good, Beca." She sighed. "Apart from using Titanium, I love what you did."

Beca smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"But we are doing Titanium." Chloe spoke with certainty.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Of course we are. But I just want to go on record that I object to it."

Chloe did a little excited dance and Beca quickly stood on her tip-toes to kiss the redhead's cheek. She couldn't resist when the girl was so adorable.

"Okay, let's hear the mix Beca and get right to work on the choreography." Aubrey went from almost human to psychotic drill sergeant in no time at all. It was really quite impressive actually.

0000000000

Aubrey didn't let up on the girls for two weeks straight. Extra rehearsals were called and it seemed that every scrap of free time the girls had went to working on perfecting their performance. It was a miracle Beca and Chloe were able to find any time at all to try to navigate their deepening relationship. But they did. Beca worked to be more open and honest and Chloe loved every minute of it. Things were going well.

"I really can't believe Aubrey's giving us the day off tomorrow." Beca announced as she collapsed on her bed after a long day of practice.

Chloe had already crawled in the brunette's bed, so she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. "She understands what this day means to you." The redhead's voice soothed her as she nuzzled impossibly close to her.

Beca didn't respond right away. Then she turned in the other woman's embrace so that they were eye to eye. "Thank you for agreeing to go with me tomorrow. It means…a lot."

Chloe smiled, kissed the tip of Beca's nose, and replied with a whisper. "It meant everything to me that you asked."

Beca nodded in understanding. They kissed sweetly, reverently. When Beca pulled away, she said. "I was going to just go by myself like always, but…I'm working really hard to let other people in."

Chloe smiled. "I know you are. And if you had wanted it to be something between just you and your dad…I'd have understood that too, Beca."

"I know." She sighed, and then her face turned vulnerable. "Plus…I really want you to meet my dad."

Beca tugged her lower lip between her teeth in nervousness. Then she quickly mumbled almost incoherently. "I already told him about you."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Everything."

The redhead's eyes grew impossibly wide. "Everything, Beca?!" Her voice screeched.

Beca smirked at the girl beneath her. Then she ran her hands underneath the hem of the girl's shirt, resting her fingertips gently on the other girl's toned stomach. "I didn't tell him about you molesting me in the shower."

Chloe smacked at Beca's hands as blush colored her cheeks. "I didn't…molest you." She took one of the brunette's hands and interlaced their fingers then she slowly led them upward and rested Beca's hand just underneath her breast. She smiled when Beca's breath hitched. Then she dropped her voice seductively as she spoke. "Besides, I think you rather enjoyed the view if I remember correctly."

Beca was silent.

"I seem to recall you telling me that I should be proud of my…assets." With that she set Beca's hand atop her right breast as if to emphasize her point.

Beca stilled and looked like she was about to short circuit. Chloe found the reaction quite endearing. Eventually, Beca's eyes met hers and the brunette broke her silence. "He thinks you're my girlfriend. Is that okay?"

Pure elation emanated in Chloe's bright eyes. "Is that what we are?" She asked coyly. "Of course I love that you consider me your girlfriend but we haven't really talked about it."

Beca frowned. She removed her hand from Chloe's breast and rested both of her hands in her own lap as she regarded the other girl. "We're talking about it now. Did I do something wrong? I just assumed with the way things were going…don't you see me as your girlfriend?"

Chloe quickly sat up and moved closer to the other girl; they were face to face now. "You did nothing wrong, Beca. Truthfully, I've considered you mine since the day we first met. I know that makes me sound like a stalker…" She added hoping to get the brunette to smile and was relieved when she did. "I didn't know how to bring it up without the risk of rushing you. But I'm glad we're talking about this now and I'm proud to be your girlfriend. I'm proud of you."

Beca released a breath in relief. "That was the hardest thing I ever did."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What was?"

"Coming out to my dad. He knew, well he said I was obvious. But still, having that conversation…"

Chloe's eyes widened. "How'd he take it?"

Beca smiled. "He told me to fight for you. To fight for us. He said that I talk about you like you're some sort of greek goddess..." She rolled her eyes. "He's a literature professor you know. Anyway, he said that anyone who could bring me back to life. His words. Anyone who could make me feel that alive was worth risking everything for. He said that if you even loved me half as much as I was in love with you…if…he said that he didn't care who I loved so long as they made me happy." Beca took Chloe's hand and brought it to her lips, and then she gently pressed a kiss to the girl's fingertips. "I am happy, Chloe."

Chloe instantly reconnected their lips. It was obvious from the passion within that kiss that she was happy too.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

Beca pulled away and studied the girl. "How'd you come out to your parents?"

Chloe tucked a stray hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I was in 10th grade and told them I liked both girls and boys." She sat up a bit straighter and began fumbling around with her fingers until Beca held her hand. Chloe smiled before she continued. "Dad said he just wanted me to find someone to love me. Mom didn't really like the idea of me being with a girl."

"How is she with the idea now?" Beca asked, suddenly worried if she'd be accepted as Chloe's girlfriend.

Chloe shrugged. "I've usually just been with guys. They're usually the ones who chase me because they think I'm hot." Chloe looked down at their interlaced fingers. "Most of the girls I liked never liked me back."

"Those bitches." Beca growled and elicited a giggle from Chloe.

"I hooked up with a few last year. At parties and stuff. But nobody's ever been that serious." Her eyes found Beca's as she stared at her with intensity. "No one until you."

Beca kissed her softly and then wrapped her arms around the redhead. They cuddled together and got comfortable on the bed. They lay in silence, wrapped up in each other for several minutes.

Chloe nestled her nose against Beca's collarbone. "To be honest…I'm now terrified about tomorrow. Before I was just going as the girl you're dating…but now that I know that you've talked about me…"

"He already adores you."

Chloe bit her lip anxiously. "Still…"

"Come on, where's the confident Chloe that nakedly interrupts another girl's shower?" Beca teased.

The redhead slapped at her playfully, blush tinting her cheeks. "Wanna know the truth about that day?"

Beca sat up instantly and bore her eyes into the light blue orbs that she adored. "Absolutely."

Chloe sat up beside her girlfriend. "I love music so I followed you into the shower. But when I saw it was you…" She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind since we spoke at that Frat party. And there you were…naked and absolutely perfect. And your modesty…it was quite endearing. So…the truth is I pretended to act all confident and secure and normally I am, but everything is different with you. You turn me into a bumbling idiot most of the time. But as soon as I left your shower, I went home and hyperventilated to Aubrey. I was terrified that I scared you away and that I'd never see you again. When you showed up to rehearsals…from that day on…I would have done anything for you. I will do anything for you."

Beca touched Chloe's cheek with reverence before bringing their lips softly together. When she pulled away, Chloe's eyes were still closed. Beca then kissed the other girl's forehead. The redhead sighed with contentment.

"I always wondered what you saw in me." Beca whipered.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend in awe. "You really don't know how special you are, Beca Mitchell. You've always seen me. You don't treat me the way everyone else does, you always treat me like…I don't know." She smiled fondly at the brunette. "When I sang that Bruno Mars song…I was singing to you."

Chloe started to hum the melody to "Just the way you are." Her eyes closed as she quietly sang the chorus. When pale blue eyes opened back up, they shined with so much love that it nearly took Beca's breath away.

"Thank you." Beca breathed out. "For…barging into my shower. For always chasing after me. For not giving up on me…" She held her girlfriend's hand. "For giving me what I never realized I always wanted." She rolled her eyes and sighed with defeat. "For making my love life into one cliqued movie after another."

Chloe chuckled. "You're welcome." She squeezed Beca's hand in hers. "Thanks for not calling campus security and having me arrested for sexual assault. That really wasn't my proudest moment."

Beca laughed out loud before claiming the redhead's lips again.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, there are only a few chapters left. I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Rise and shine!"

The next morning, the girls were brought out of their pleasant slumber by the sound of Beca's dad's voice…in their room.

"Dad?!" Beca flew out of bed, thankfully she was fully clothed. "What the hell?"

Chloe showed the proper amount of modesty as she used the blankets to hide under.

"Come on Beca, like I haven't seen you naked before. I used to change your diapers you know."

Beca was mortified. "Dad…gross." She walked to her bed and pulled the covers away from Chloe's face. She kissed the girl's red cheeks and smiled at her briefly before she returned her attention to her father. "We need to initiate some kind of rule that keeps this…" She motioned between them and her dad. "From _ever _happening again."

"Like a sock. That's what we did when I was your age." He supplied helpfully.

Both girls' eyes widened. "We didn't…" Chloe stammered.

"We aren't…" Beca was just as dumbfounded.

"Besides, your roommate let me in. She's not the friendliest of people."

"Oh my god!" The brunette groaned. "Dad?! I love that you're supportive of our relationship but this is just creepy."

He nodded. "Don't worry; Chloe is definitely getting interrogated today. I have a whole list of topics I plan on discussing during the drive."

His daughter's eyes widened as she turned to her girlfriend. "Chloe, I am so sorry about him. Feel free to come up with some sort of emergency you just remembered."

The redhead smiled with adoration before she released her death grip on the blankets and stood from the bed. With bravado she approached her girlfriend's father. "Hello Dr. Mitchell. It's a pleasure to meet you, though it seems we got off to an awkward start."

He shook her hand with a smile. "The pleasure's all mine."

Beca watched the scene unfold with a certain amount of trepidation.

"You know, Beca usually makes this trip alone." He held one hand up to his mouth in an attempt at a conspiratorial whisper. "I think I have you to thank for her finally letting me in."

Chloe blushed, because of the words and at the thought that she did have such an impact on Beca. "In the short time that I've known her, I've learned that she's full of surprises."

The petite brunette did not enjoy how they conversed as if she weren't in the room. "I can hear you both, you know that right?"

Chloe reached over and intertwined their fingers effortlessly, which immediately calmed the other girl down. Dr. Mitchell watched the action in awe.

"You'll have to teach me how you do that." He said with amazement.

The redhead chuckled. "Somehow I doubt you'll elicit the same reaction."

He shook his head with pride as he turned to his daughter. "You did well with this one." Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spilled from her lips. "Definitely better than that scary blonde…Aubrey, right?"

Instantly, Chloe's demeanor changed. Beca noticed as the girl's grip tightened on her hand. "Chloe?"

The girl's vise-grip released automatically as her eyes found Beca's. "What did Aubrey say to get you to come back?"

It was obvious to Beca that the question had been on Chloe's mind. After all, Aubrey confronting Beca had led to a catfight amongst the best friends for a reason the brunette had yet to learn.

Dr. Mitchell picked up on the change in the girls' demeanor so attempted to give them privacy. "I'll go start the car, come down when you're dressed and ready to go."

He was gone without the girls noticing. They got dressed quickly and without a word. Chloe was about to leave the room when Beca stopped her by breaking the silence.

"The truth is, I was finishing up the mix I made and then planned on trying to win you back. But Aubrey showed up at my dad's house and…" The brunette rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "In no uncertain words she told me to pull my head out of my ass. I thought I lost you but she told me that Jesse already told you guys everything and that you were just waiting for me to come back around." She stepped closer to the redhead. "She only said what I already knew. But she left a lasting impression on my dad. He's terrified of her."

Chloe nodded wordlessly.

"Are you mad at me?" Beca asked anxiously.

"No. I'm just…it's stupid really. But I liked that I was the only one to break through your walls. I hate that Aubrey has that ability too."

"You're cute when you're jealous." Beca teased. "But it's your fault really. You see, once I let you in it was harder to keep everyone else out. And Aubrey doesn't exactly take 'no' for an answer."

Chloe sighed. Then she hugged her girlfriend close to her and whispered seductively. "Do you think your dad would still like me better than Aubrey if he knew how I plan to use my tongue to defile his daughter?"

Beca choked out a strangled breath before Chloe claimed her lips. The brunette pushed her away. "Absolutely none of that kind of talk in his presence, ever. He's already being creepy enough with his uber-acceptance."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He's just trying to support you, to make up for all the time he lost. I think we could tell him we had crazy sex all night long and he'd be okay with it. Or pretend to be."

"Is that your medical opinion, Doctor?" Beca asked with a seductive smirk. After a short but intense kiss, Beca wondered. "Why are you not freaking out right now?"

Chloe shrugged. "This morning was absolutely humiliating but it could have been worse." Beca raised her eyebrow as if to ask 'how?' Chloe smiled. "I just really need him to like me…"

"He does."

"So you say."

"I'm all for you bonding with him, but let's not talk about our non-existent sex life in his presence."

"Deal!"

They walked down to the car hand in hand. Both girls sat in the back seat, Beca cuddled into Chloe's side as the redhead bravely answered all of Dr. Mitchell's questions about her life, her plans for the future and most importantly, her feelings for his daughter.

000000

After driving for just over two hours, Beca directed her dad to pull over at a flower shop on Main Street. Chloe followed the brunette inside the shop while Dr. Mitchell stayed with the car.

"Hey Beca! A bouquet of the usual?" A twenty-something redhead smiled at them when they entered.

"Actually, Lisa, I'd like two bouquets of the usual." Beca smiled back as she addressed the other woman.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the redhead's enthusiasm. Beca shook her head at her girlfriend's reaction. "You _are_ cute when you're jealous, but it's completely unnecessary."

Chloe took Beca's hand in hers just in case. The brunette chuckled to herself as they walked through the store leisurely. "Orchids were my mom's favorite. She said they reminded her of me. They matched my eyes. Plus, they are fragile and temperamental." Beca glanced up at Chloe to make sure the redhead was listening, of course she was. "But mom used to say that as long as you gave them just the right TLC that their beauty was unmatched."

Just as Beca finished her reminiscing, Lisa handed two bouquets of orchids to her. The brunette handed her a wad of cash and told her to keep the change. Then she handed one of the bouquets to Chloe. "I really should have asked what your favorite flower was beforehand…" She looked down shyly before straightening her shoulders and gazing at her girlfriend. "But these are for you."

Chloe took the flowers delicately after just learning how fragile they were. She smiled down at Beca with nothing short of love in her eyes. "No one's ever given me flowers before. So until this moment, I never had a favorite kind…" She sniffed one of the orchids. "Orchids are definitely my favorite now. And they do match your eyes."

They shared a quick kiss before they went back outside to find Beca's dad. Then Beca led them down the street and to the cemetery in the center of town. She walked the path so precisely; it was obvious to those with her that it was a trip she made often.

When she reached her destination, she knelt on the ground and gently placed the flowers atop her mother's headstone. "Happy Birthday, Mom." She tugged Chloe to sit down beside her and her father sat obediently on the other side. "I've got quite a bit of news to tell you since last we spoke." She squeezed Chloe's hand. "Starting with introducing you to my girlfriend, Chloe."

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell…Catherine." Chloe stated without hesitation which only made Beca love the girl more.

The brunette smiled sweetly before she continued. "You'd really like her mom, she reminds me of you in all the best ways." She glanced at the redhead. "I still don't know how I was lucky enough to catch her."

"She's being modest. You see, there was this shower incident…" Chloe teased with fondness.

"Oh, I can't believe you just went there!" Then she whisper shouted with a smirk. "This is hallowed ground Chloe Beale."

The redhead quickly crossed her hand over her heart and smiled. Dr. Mitchell chuckled at the girl's antics.

"See what I have to put up with." Beca sighed as she made herself more comfortable and leaned into her girlfriend's side.

Chloe hugged her closer without conscious thought.

"And as you're aware, Mom, Dad's here." Beca continued. "We've worked things out which basically means I stopped being an ass and forgave him."

"She's right. It was all her." He teased.

"See how they are. They like to gang up on me. They just met today and they have this sort of camaraderie that scares me." Beca replied. "But it's nice. I like that the two most important people in my life get along. It makes things easier."

Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head and Dr. Mitchell held Beca's hand.

"The other big news is I actually have some awesome friends. Even Aubrey."

Chloe laughed out loud when Dr. Mitchell groaned.

"I think you'd like most of them. Lily kind of scares me because when I do understand what she says, I swear she's talking about arson and murder and shit." Her eyes widened. "Sorry mom, I mean stuff."

Chloe bit her lip at Beca's adorableness.

"You'd probably like Jesse the most. He's a movie buff like you. I think his collection rivals the one we had."

Beca felt Chloe's gaze on her.

"I know watching movies was our thing mom, but…" She shifted nervously. "I've started watching them again. No sad ones, I can't really do that yet. But I've started to allow myself to enjoy them again."

She felt Chloe pull her closer.

"I guess you could thank Chloe for that rather than Jesse, but I won't tell you how she actually got me to watch one with her."

Dr. Mitchell eyed the girls. "I think I want to hear that story and I'm sure your mom does too."

"Nope. Mom always respected my privacy, right Mom?"

He shook his head, how could he argue with the truth?

"Oh! Mom, I'm on an a cappella team." She paused as if she were listening to her mother's response. "I know right. But it's not as lame as I thought it'd be."

"I still resent that." Chloe mumbled.

"We're going to the Finals next week." Beca straightened up a little with pride. "I've been mixing some stuff and I taught Chloe, so we'll be performing something we worked on. Oh, and I've been running a segment at the radio station. Playing my own mixes on the radio. It's been awesome. And I even like school…sort of."

They stayed about another half hour as the three of them caught Mrs. Mitchell up on their lives. Just before they left, Chloe leaned in as if to share a secret as she whispered. "Thank you for raising such an amazing daughter, Mrs. Mitchell, I promise to take care of her just like the orchid she is."

When the redhead turned to stand up, Beca and Dr. Mitchell were staring at her with tears in their eyes. Beca attacked her with a hug that held so much emotion that it nearly left her breathless.

As they walked out of the cemetery in silence, Beca was filled with peace for the first time since she lost her mother. It was as if she had finally gotten the closure she longed for and feared. She longed for the pain to dull and she feared that if it ever did she'd be left with nothing. Only now she realized her fear was unfounded because she had allowed love back into her life.

Taking Chloe's hand in her left hand and her dads in her right, she led them to the next stop on their journey.

"Whenever I finish my visits with Mom, I always get ice cream after. No matter the weather, nothing makes me feel safer than a Mint Chocolate Chip waffle cone." She announced as she let go of both their hands and rushed to the window to place an order.

She handed out the cones and they walked around the park and licked at their ice cream, no one spoke because none of them wanted to ruin the moment.

About an hour later, they made their way back to the car and strapped in for the two hour drive home.

Beca thanked them for joining her as her eyes began to droop close. She allowed herself to be wrapped up in Chloe's warm embrace as sleep threatened to take her. She eventually gave in as she heard two voices talking about love and the future. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

00000

She was gently eased from her slumber by the nudging of a certain redhead. "We're back, baby."

Beca smiled as the pet name slipped off Chloe's lips. She wondered if the other girl even realized she had said it. "I'm awake." She mumbled.

She heard a heavenly giggle. "Sure you are."

She forced her eyes to open and tried to pout but as soon as she saw Chloe's bright blue eyes she could do nothing but smile. "See, my eyes are open." She emphasized by widening them.

Chloe chuckled again and shook her head affectionately. "What can I do with you?"

"Anything you want to." Beca smirked.

Her dad cleared his throat from the front seat of the car. Damn, she forgot they weren't alone.

"Sorry Dad." She replied with mortification.

Chloe giggled again as she pulled Beca to a standing position. They both said their goodbyes to Dr. Mitchell who promised to see them at Finals. Then they walked back to Beca's dorm, hand in hand.

"Thank you for what has to be the most interesting first date ever." Chloe said as they made their way toward Beca's room.

The brunette stopped mid-step, her eyes wide in fear. "Shit! I…" She looked at the redhead. "We never did go on a proper date before, did we?" She rubbed her eyes roughly and groaned loudly. "I can't believe I actually took you to a cemetery and had my dad chaperone us on our first date."

Chloe sniffed the flowers adoringly. "I thought it was perfect. You bought me flowers and ice cream, introduced me to your parents, and…" She pulled Beca close to her and let their gazes meet. "I saw the real you, today. Not the Beca who hides herself behind sarcasm and snark, but you. The sweet and thoughtful and sincere Beca Mitchell. I loved every minute of it."

Beca chewed her lip before she dropped her gaze and whispered. "And I love you."

Chloe crashed their lips together in the way she had wanted to do ever since the brunette told her the story about orchids before handing her a bouquet of them. When they broke away, she rested her forehead on Beca's. "Thanks for sharing today with me. I know how important it is to you and I love that you let me in. And I love you."

They kissed a bit more before they continued to walk toward Beca's room. The brunette opened the door and allowed Chloe to enter before her. When she closed the door behind her, she was greeted by all the Bellas as well as Jesse.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with excitement and curiosity.

"They were here for hours Beca. It's a real inconvenience." Kimmie Jin jeered before she exited the room.

Beca shrugged at her roommate before addressing her friends. "You guys waited up for me?"

"Of course we did." Jesse said as if it were obvious. To him it probably was.

Beca did not allow herself to cry all day but now the tears threatened to fall. "I don't even know what to say." She let out a watery laugh before looking at Aubrey. "I don't know if I'm more shocked that you let them out of Bellas practice early or that Kimmie Jin let all of you got into the room."

Aubrey understood Beca was joking and that's why Beca actually tolerated (liked) the girl deep down. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, we got twice as much done without you and Chloe making sex eyes at each other during every song. It was quite a productive day. I dread tomorrow actually, because now we'll have to bring the two of you up to par with the rest of us."

Fat Amy smacked Aubrey upside the head. "Way to be a bitch on her dead mom's birthday."

Cynthia Rose smacked Fat Amy. "Way to be insensitive about her dead mom."

Stacie stood up and wrapped Beca in a warm hug. "We're glad you didn't run away again. I'd miss you if you were gone."

Lilly started to hum the tune to Beca's 'Cups' song. Soon, everyone was singing along.

"I do have to say that your audition was epic, Beca." Aubrey admitted begrudgingly as they finished singing the song.

"Thank you, Aubrey." She smiled at her group of friends. They were crazy and they were unique and so completely different from her in every way imaginable. But she wouldn't have loved them otherwise. And perhaps if they were any different, they wouldn't have loved her either.

Chloe sensed Beca's internal dialogue so happily announced. "Group hug!"

Instantly, she and Beca were the center of a large and energetic hug. She glanced at her girlfriend and Beca was actually smiling. She caught her girlfriend's eyes and mouthed, 'I love you.' Beca mirrored the words without hesitation.

When the hug broke apart, Jesse stood beside his best friend. "We stayed to hang out with you but if you want some time to yourself, we totally understand."

Beca adored Jesse for his consideration. But she no longer craved isolation. She sighed loudly. "I'd actually like to have a movie night. If you're down for it."

His eyes lit up and he smiled proudly. "I see my movication worked."

She glanced at Chloe who knew the truth. "You could say that."

He ran to his backpack and pulled out a pile of movies. The fact that he still carried them around with him made Beca laugh out loud. "Pick your poison." He smirked at her.

She shook her head with a smile of her own. "Let's start with E.T." She said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and then the two of them cuddled on her bed. The rest filled in where they could: the floor, the chairs, and the foot of the bed.

Together the group of them watched movie after movie and Beca had to admit that she enjoyed every minute of it.

**N/A: Beca just had her last big breakthrough so the only thing really left is Finals and some great Bechloe moments. So 2 chapters and an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt it was necessary to show Beca fully letting go and fully letting people in. Also, now we know the real reason she was so opposed to movies ;)**

**Also, I was thinking of including Chloe's POV flashback type of thing (a oneshot) that would go from their first meeting up until the kiss. A few of you had wanted to know what was going through her mind. Is that something you guys would be interested in seeing still or not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is a bit long, but I'm hoping you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Beca felt bad that her first date with Chloe was something that was sort of glossed over. Sure their relationship had been far from traditional from the start, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to experience and acknowledge some milestones with the girl.

It was for that reason and that reason alone, that she was thankful she and Aubrey had actually become…friendly. So when Aubrey offered Beca her key to the dorm room and agreed to keep Chloe after the Bellas' rehearsal, the brunette almost hugged her in thanks (she came to her senses before doing so though).

Now Beca was in Aubrey and Chloe's room decorating Chloe's side with white Christmas lights and lighting some candles. She couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to creating a romantic date with Chloe, but here she was smiling to herself as she lit the last candle.

After the room was decorated, she sat out the picnic basket and laid a blanket across the floor. She then placed Chloe's orchid in the center of the blanket. It was cheesy. It was clique. And yet it was perfect.

She had just finished with everything when she heard the door open and looked up in time to see Chloe gasp in shock.

"Beca…" It was all but whispered.

"Please tell me those are happy tears." Beca smiled as she approached her girlfriend.

Chloe forwent the hug and kissed Beca into near oblivion. The brunette was dazed when she stepped back. "I guess they were happy tears." She said with a dopey grin and glazed over eyes.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "What is all of this?"

"You deserve a better first date than the one I gave you."

The redhead bit her bottom lip as she walked around the room and took in the décor. "I already told you that yesterday was perfect. You didn't have to do all of this." Her eyes landed on the orchid that Beca had given her the day before. "But I'm so glad you did."

Beca smiled with pride as she took Chloe's hand in hers and led her to the blanket that was sprawled out on the floor. "I should have done this for you in the beginning. I'd have taken you on a proper date, asked you to be my girlfriend, and then kissed you. I did everything backwards."

Chloe smirked. "Yes _we_ did do everything backwards, since we saw each other naked before we even became friends."

Beca chuckled. The redhead clasped her hands together excitedly as she practically shook with anticipation. "So what's on the menu?"

Her girlfriend opened the picnic basket and started pulling out sandwiches, cookies and strawberries dipped in chocolate. All of Chloe's favorites. It took the help of all the Bellas to pull this together, but Beca was proud of the results. She even got some juice pouches from Jesse. (Apparently when Aubrey gushed about her first date with Jesse and how it involved juice pouches and the movie 'Rocky,' Chloe was more than a little jealous that the blonde had found someone to treat her with such care and devotion).

Chloe immediately opened one of the juice pouches and took a sip before she reached for a chocolate covered strawberry. She studied her girlfriend closely, lust and affection in her eyes. "You know, I'm used to exposing myself physically because I know that's all people wanted from me…" She played with the strawberry in her hand. "This…us…I like that we haven't rushed things. You know, physically. I like that not only do I enjoy making out with you…but Beca, you're also my best friend." Her eyes widened. "Don't tell Aubrey I said that!"

Beca smiled. "I won't. I value my life enough to keep that secret."

Chloe smiled back. "I love that you listen to me without judging me and that we can just talk. Don't get me wrong; as soon as you're ready, I'm so going to show you just how much I love you." She smirked when Beca blushed. "But, the fact that we can sit here and you can do something so romantic for me without expecting sex in return…I could get used to this."

The confession saddened Beca as much as it warmed her heart. Chloe was her best friend and she loved knowing that she could also tell the redhead things about herself without Chloe judging her. But the idea that people in Chloe's past had discarded her and treated her so poorly, she ached for the girl.

"You should get used to it." Beca handed her girlfriend a plate of food. "I doubt I'll ever top this because my romantic skills are severely lacking. But I don't expect anything of you Chloe. I'm just proud that you love me back. And when we do finally take that step, it'll be different. Not just because of how you feel about me, but because you know that I feel the same about you. It's won't be just sex. Not anymore."

Chloe nodded in understanding. They continued with their picnic in relative silence; content with the other's presence. Beca took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie before she nearly choked on it. When she managed to swallow correctly, she looked at Chloe with wide eyes. Concern shone in the pale blue orbs opposite of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered that I had to tell you something."

Suddenly, Chloe appeared nervous.

"Please don't get mad."

"Beca…"

"You were on the fence about going Pre-Med. Remember, I kept telling you that you should go for it if that's what you wanted?" The redhead nodded. "I didn't want you to miss the deadline after all the stuff following the Semi-Finals. So…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

Beca snapped her eyes shut and spoke very quickly. "I sent in the application for you!"

Chloe nodded. "Okay?"

Beca snuck one eye open. "You're not mad?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Mad that you believed in me enough to apply for Pre-Med courses on my behalf?"

The brunette's other eye slowly opened as she peered at her girlfriend. "I just think you'd be a really hot doctor."

Chloe smirked as she moved closer to Beca, the kiss was forceful. Soon Beca found herself flat on her back as Chloe hovered over her. "You may just get lucky tonight after all."

Beca was speechless as Chloe stole another heated kiss. As the redhead's tongue explored her mouth, she allowed her hands to explore the other woman's body. She settled them on Chloe's ass.

When Chloe came up for air, Beca's lips found the girl's pulse point. She worked her mouth over the exposed area in an attempt to mark her. She wanted to claim Chloe as hers. And by the moan that left the redhead's mouth, Chloe didn't mind being claimed.

Beca removed her mouth with a pop, pleased with the mark. She smirked to herself knowing that Aubrey would be giving the redhead a hard time in the morning. Without being able to help herself, she nipped at the spot her mouth was just on then afterwards she smoothed it over with her tongue; all which caused Chloe to shiver.

"For someone who claims to be knew to all of this…" Chloe's voice was husky. "You seem to know what you're doing."

Beca withdrew her mouth from the other girl's neck and tugged on her earlobe with her teeth. Then she lifted her lips to Chloe's ear and allowed them to ghost across the shell of it. "Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of…"

She let her voice trail off and smirked when she heard a whimper. Then she moved out from under the redhead and spoke again. "But if we don't clean this mess up, we won't have time for the rest of the date."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "There's more?!"

Beca nodded. "A DJ I enjoy is spinning down the street tonight. I thought we could go dancing with the girls."

Chloe was off the floor in no time. "You sure know the way to this ginger's heart, Mitchell." She smirked before rifling through her closet for something to wear.

000000

The morning of Finals Beca woke up feeling refreshed. She had vehemently protested when Aubrey ordered a mandatory bedtime of 9PM the prior evening, but perhaps it was now evident that she needed the extra sleep. She had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on her door.

Kimmy Jin had already wished her luck, half-heartedly, and left earlier so Beca hurried to answer the door. She smiled when she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by her girlfriend. "I missed you!" Chloe chirped forlornly.

Beca knew the feeling. Though the fact that they'd spent pretty much every waking moment together as well as took turns staying the night at each other's place (just to sleep!) made the idea of missing each other sound insane. Or in love, Beca corrected in her mind.

With her arms still wrapped around the redhead, Beca kissed Chloe sweetly. Then she pulled away and tugged the girl in the room with her. "Come on, we only have about eight and a half minutes before Aubrey sends a search party to find us."

Chloe giggled at Beca's eagerness. They'd been advancing pretty quickly around the bases lately, and both girls were sure that they would go all the way soon. Yesterday, Aubrey walked in on a very heated make-out session and went on a ten minute rant about how Beca completely turned Chloe into a horny mess! According to Aubrey, "The three of us won't room together next year if you insist on screwing like rabbits."

Beca's mind was brought back to the present when Chloe nervously announced that she had a gift for her.

"I just wanted to get you something to celebrate the day." The redhead explained.

"But we didn't win…yet." Beca smirked as she took the small giftwrapped box. Her smirk dropped suddenly. "I didn't think to get you anything. I'm an ass."

"I didn't expect you to." She smiled brightly. "Now open it."

Beca did as she was told and tore into the paper. She quickly opened the small box and was met with a glittering silver bracelet. She reverently pulled it out of the box to better examine it and realized it was a charm bracelet.

"I know you're not into all the girly jewelry and stuff but I thought…do you like it?"

The brunette looked closely at the charms. There was one that looked like a pair of headphones. She smiled. There was also a stethoscope and a small blue flower.

"I get that the headphones and stethoscope represent me and you. I'm glad you're embracing this doctor thing by the way, it's sexy."

Chloe's smile was so radiant. "I figured if you believed in me then I might as well start believing in myself. Besides, I should be getting my confirmation letter any day now."

Beca nodded. Then her eyebrows furrowed. She further examined the third charm. "So what does this represent?"

The redhead nibbled her lower lip between her teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair. The action caused Beca to notice a matching charm bracelet on the other girl's wrist. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"I tried to find an orchid to represent your mom. But this blue flower was the closest I could get. I wanted you to know that she's always nearby. She never left you, Beca."

Tears pooled in the brunette's dark blue eyes. So many thoughts came to mind. So many emotions and so many memories. But the only words that she could formulate were "Thank you." She hoped that Chloe understood that she was saying much more than that.

"So…I did well?" Chloe asked with a nervous smile. She was adorably innocent in that moment.

"You did well." Beca nodded in appreciation. Then she took her girlfriend's hand in hers so that she could further examine the other girl's charm bracelet. "I like this…what is this one for?" She pointed to the third charm that decorated the piece of jewelry (the other two being headphones and a stethoscope).

"The treble clef represents the Barden Bellas."

Beca frowned. "I want one!"

Chloe giggled as she raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The brunette flushed then shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really."

Chloe giggled even more. She kissed the pout off her girlfriend's face then led her down to the bus where the other girls were already waiting for them.

"About time you horny bastards." Aubrey said with a smirk as she shook her head and led the way onto the bus.

As the girls piled on the bus, excitement filled the air. They laughed and sang random songs as the bus carried them to their destination. When they were more than halfway through their journey, Cynthia Rose started rapping a familiar tune. Immediately, the other girls picked up on it and joined in.

Pretty soon they were all dancing around Beca rapping 'No Diggity' as the brunette tried to set there solemnly and refused to sing along. But when Chloe started to give her a lap dance, she decided to join in. The bus echoed with their performance.

When the singing died down, laughter reverberated throughout the bus. Beca shook her head with a smile as Chloe climbed off of her and sat beside her.

"I still can't believe you sang that song at the riff off." Aubrey stated from behind her.

"I thought it was hot." Chloe added.

"Oh, don't I know that." Aubrey groaned. Then she whispered to Beca conspiratorially. "You should have heard her when we got back to our dorm that night."

Chloe smacked her friend. "Let's not go there, alright." It sounded like she was begging.

Their playful spat was broken up when Stacie sidled up behind them. "Can we give it to her now?"

Beca looked between Stacie and Chloe with confusion. Then she glanced at Aubrey but no one gave any indication as to what Stacie's question was referring to.

Chloe smiled at Stacie and stood from her seat. "You have worse patience than I do." She told the other Bellas with mock disappointment. "Come on!"

Once again they gathered around Beca before Stacie excitedly handed her a small box. (smaller than the one Chloe had given her).

"This is from all of us, but it was Chloe's idea." Stacie explained.

Beca opened it and looked at the contents disbelievingly. It was a small treble clef charm. Her eyes found Chloe's, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"It represents Jesse too because the idiot traitor is auditioning for the Treblemakers next year." Aubrey spat out with faux-disgust.

Beca smirked at the blonde. "Oooh, does that mean you have to lift the stupid ban on dating Treblemakers?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "It was no sleeping with Treblemakers but since Jesse and I are dating that's different…"

"Aubrey Posen you slut!" Beca teased.

"I hate you." The blonde sneered through a grin.

Beca puckered her lips playfully.

"You can kiss my ass." Aubrey groaned as she shoved at the brunette playfully.

"Aubrey! You don't kiss Jesse with that mouth do you?!" Beca replied with mock disgust which caused the blonde to lose her composure and laugh out loud.

"Was that really a rule?" Stacie interrupted their banter with worry. "Because I may have slept with one or…four of them."

Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she reverted right back to annoyance. "No one ever takes anything I say seriously."

"That's not true. My dad is terrified of you. He really thinks you want to kick my ass." Beca offered helpfully.

"Most of the time I do want to kick your ass."

"See, and I totally believe you." Beca smiled when she caught Aubrey smirking as well.

"But seriously guys, is that a rule?" Stacie asked again which caused the entire group to erupt in laughter.

Beca looked around the bus at the most important people in her life. "Thank you for the charm guys." She put it on her bracelet as she continued to speak. "Win or lose, this was the best year of my life."

"Like Hell we're gonna lose, you skinny bitch." Fat Amy cheered.

"Yeah, we're gonna win this shit!" Cynthia Rose agreed.

00000000

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were right in their predictions. Beca knew they won as soon as she started the opening words to "Don't You (Forget About Me) and saw the crowd's reaction. She knew that somewhere in the chaos Jesse had a smug smile on his face. Her favorite part of the performance was when they sang parts of "Bring Me To Life," because that is how she felt in that moment. The Bellas, primarily Chloe, brought her back to life. And she was honored to share that with them.

After they received their trophy they went to find their families. Chloe and Beca went hand in hand toward Dr. Mitchell and Sheila. Beca proudly introduced her girlfriend to her stepmom after getting a congratulatory hug from Sheila and her dad.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chloe, Beca talked about you nonstop all through Spring Break." Sheila said when she forwent a handshake and wrapped the redhead in a hug.

Chloe happily returned the hug. "Thank you Mrs. Mitchell. It's nice to finally meet you as well." Then she released the woman from the embrace and turned to face Beca's dad. "And it's nice to see you again, Dr. Mitchell."

She received a hug from him as well. Then the four of them stood awkwardly for a moment before Sheila snapped out of it and handed a bouquet of orchids to Beca. "Congrats, Beca. Chloe said you liked orchids."

Beca smiled at Sheila as she grabbed a hold of the flowers. Then she glanced at Chloe. "She was right. I do. Thank you."

"Oh! I got you something too." Dr. Mitchell pulled a small box out of the pocket of his jacket.

Beca eyed it suspiciously. "That wouldn't happen to be a charm for a bracelet would it?" She let her gaze fall on Chloe, whose eyes shown with mischief. "I smell a conspiracy."

Dr. Mitchell chuckled before handing the box to his daughter. "Chloe may have told me what she bought you and I wanted to contribute to it."

The brunette looked at her girlfriend again and shook her head fondly. She opened the box and found a small charm.

"It's a tree. It's supposed to represent that you have roots." He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It sounded better in my head, so if you think it's stupid I could just exchange it for something else."

"No!" Beca practically screamed when he started to take the box away from her. "I like it. Really."

The tears that threated to escape her eyes made him believe her words. So he smiled and offered to put it on her bracelet for her. Beca nodded her acceptance of his offer, and then handed her orchids to Chloe so that she could offer her hand to her father. He delicately placed the ornament along with the others on her wrist.

As soon as he was finished, she leapt forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Dad." She whispered and he held her tighter.

"That girl's a keeper." He whispered back before stepping out of the hug.

"I know Dad." Beca smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on her unsuspecting girlfriend's cheek.

Chloe blushed in response. "What was that for?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "So now I need a reason to kiss you?"

Chloe's blush deepened as she shook her head. "Never."

Dr. Mitchell looked at his watch. "If we're going to make it to the restaurant on time we better get going."

Beca was absolutely confused. "We're going out to eat?"

Chloe stiffened beside her. "I didn't get a chance to tell her yet."

Sheila's and Dr. Mitchell's eyes widened in realization before they shared a knowing look with each other.

"We'll meet you there. Give you girls a chance to talk." Sheila said as she and Beca's dad walked away.

The brunette's eyes studied her girlfriend intently. "What didn't you tell me?"

"We're having dinner with your parents…" Chloe looked completely guilty. "And mine."

Beca screeched loudly. "What?!"

Chloe placed a hand on the other girl's forearm. "I didn't want to tell you before we performed because I didn't want you to get all nervous before the competition."

"Of course I'd get nervous. _Your parents _Chloe. That's big. That's…." She sighed in defeat. "You already said that your mom doesn't like you being with a girl. I…what if…"

Chloe kissed Beca's forehead sweetly. "She'll love you. Because I love you. All you have to do is be yourself, okay?"

Beca bit her lip. She wasn't okay, but she wanted Chloe to be happy, so…

As Chloe drug her off toward the restaurant, Beca shot a frantic text to Aubrey.

**Dinner with the 'rents. HELP!**

00000

"Mom, Dad." Chloe stated eagerly. "This is my girlfriend Beca!"

Both of Chloe's parents smiled politely at Beca as the brunette offered her hand for them to shake in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." Mr. Beale replied.

"Congratulations on the performance. Chloe wasn't exaggerating when she said you were talented." Mrs. Beale offered.

"Thank you." Beca smiled sincerely. "Chloe actually did a lot of the mixing for that number."

"Mixing? What is that?" The older woman's eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't know Chloe was into that kind of thing."

"We took a bunch of songs and put them together Mom. It's harder than it seems but it was fun to create something new. Beca even wrote some of the lyrics herself."

Mrs. Beale nodded though it was obvious she didn't understand completely. "Regardless, you are a very talented singer."

"Thank you." Beca replied before noticing Aubrey and Jesse walk their way. "Jesse!"

She winced when she realized how loudly she yelled the boy's name. When the couple approached, Beca shot Aubrey a very grateful smile whereas the blonde simply nodded curtly. Beca would never understand that girl. But at least she came when she asked for help so that was something.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Jesse said by way of greeting; giving Beca a hug and then Chloe one as well.

"Yes, fancy that." Chloe said as she glanced at Beca.

The brunette shrugged in response. "It really is a small world after all."

Chloe rolled her eyes adoringly. Then she linked her fingers through Beca's and led the group inside. Dr. Mitchell and Sheila were already waiting for them at their table.

The dinner conversation wasn't completely terrible. Mostly it was the adults sharing in small talk, though they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Aubrey spoke quite a lot to the Beale's as it was apparent that they adored her. Dr. Mitchell was still wary of the blonde so he spoke primarily to Jesse. Sheila struck up an easy conversation with Chloe about the girl's plans to go Pre-Med and the redhead's impending surgery on her nodes.

Beca offered responses when asked questions and she even inserted herself into a conversation or two. Every time she put herself out there, she felt Chloe's hand squeeze her knee gently and shared a loving smile with her girlfriend before continuing on with the conversation.

When there was a lull in the flow of things, Dr. Mitchell told one of his jokes (that only seemed to amuse him). Beca was used to them so she rolled her eyes at his antics (as did Sheila, only a little less obvious and that endeared the woman to Beca even more) while everyone else gave him the customary pity laugh.

At least a few times during the dinner, Beca found herself glancing at her bracelet. She would smile to herself each time. It was those moments, looking at the five charms that represented everything that meant anything to her, that she realized her dad was right. She did have roots now. She had a group of people who wouldn't leave her. And she knew she had no intention of leaving any of them. After that internal affirmation, she'd always glance up and catch Chloe watching her. They'd share a smile filled with adoration and love, and then resume their place in the conversation.

As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed the celebratory dinner. But whenever her eyes met Chloe's she knew that she'd rather be celebrating in a completely different way. And more than one time she noticed the same look in Chloe's eyes. She couldn't wait until they got back home.

00000000

As soon as the door shut behind them they were tearing each other's clothes off. Apparently there was a silent agreement that the last few months was more than enough foreplay and tonight they both intended to get right down to business.

However, with the way Chloe's hands were tenderly caressing Beca's lithe body, the brunette understood that her girlfriend knew the importance of tonight. Beca knew that Chloe would treat her well and make tonight as special as possible for her. But even though it was Beca's first time, she was equally determined to make Chloe feel just as special. She vowed that she'd let Chloe feel the difference between having sex and making love.

As their naked bodies fell onto the bed, Chloe flipped them over so that she was straddling Beca. Their kisses went from sensual to wanting. Soon, Chloe's mouth was exploring the vast expanse of skin that lay bare before her. Both girls let their hands wander and their mouths taste the other girl's skin. Marking, kissing, sucking, licking.

They took their time and yet everything still felt a bit frantic. They spent the night worshipping each other's body. And amidst the moans, screams, and string of cuss words nothing meant more to either of them than the whispered words that repeatedly fell from the other's lips. 'I love you.' Those were the words that made this night perfect. Those were the words that each girl cherished and those were the words that made the experience one that neither girl would ever forget.

Darkness surrounded them as they caught their breaths and remained wrapped up in each other. Legs entwined in a way that there was no beginning and no end. The taste of each other's desire still enthralled their senses. Chloe lay draped halfway on top of Beca as the smaller girl had her arms wrapped protectively around her girlfriend. The redhead placed kisses absentmindedly across Beca's collarbone before kissing her jaw and settling her mouth on her girlfriend's neck. She worked her tongue over the exposed area and went to work staking her claim.

Out of nowhere, Beca started chuckling to herself. Chloe detached her mouth from the girl's neck and frowned down at her. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask a question but no words passed her lips.

Beca's eyes found hers and she stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry…it's just." She ran her hand through Chloe's hair and then let her hand rest on the girl's cheek. "Aubrey thought that the two of us singing Titanium together would lead to us having sex and well…" She let her eyes roam over Chloe's naked body, settling on her pert breasts. "She was kind of right."

The redhead rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She softly kissed Beca before her face turned serious and completely vulnerable. "I'm glad we waited though. Even though I've wanted this for like…_forever. _Tonight was…you were…" She didn't even have the words to describe it.

"It was aca-amazing." Beca said with a dopey smile.

Chloe's eyes brightened as she smiled at her girlfriend. "You said it! I knew you would." She kissed the scowl off Beca's face when the girl realized what she had said. When she drew back, she smirked at her. "Welcome to the dark side."

Beca rolled her eyes this time. "Screw you."

"Yes please." The redhead replied as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The brunette laughed out loud. But then, she did. Over and over again.

**A/N: Wow! Longest chapter yet but so much happened in it. I hope you liked it! The last chapter before the epilogue is next; it features Chloe's surgery which means more Beca and the Beales…plus Aubrey! Until next time :)**

**Also, just so you know I will be writing a companion piece to this story from Chloe's POV. It will be a fairly long oneshot (20 pages or so) that I plan on calling, "Whatever It Takes." I will post it shortly after I am finished with this story, so whoever is interested please look out for it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favored and most importantly, reviewed this story. I am new to this fandom and you've all been so welcoming! **

**Disclaimer: It's disappointing but I still own nothing :(**

Beca sat in the hospital's waiting room. Chloe had been taken to have surgery on her nodes, but that was almost 45 minutes ago. It wasn't that Beca was worried about the surgery (she was assured that it was a common procedure that was low risk), instead she was terrified because she was basically alone with Chloe's parents.

Aubrey and Jesse left to pick up food for everyone while the rest of the Bellas fell asleep in the middle of the waiting room. At first Beca was entertained by the arrangement since it looked like Cynthia Rose was a bit too close to a sleeping Stacie. Beca couldn't wait until the promiscuous brunette woke up and noticed her and Cynthia Rose's compromising positions. Not to mention that it was also hilarious that Fat Amy was sprawled out across half a row of chairs.

With them asleep and Aubrey and Jesse on their food run, Beca was left without a buffer. She had met Chloe's parents at the Bellas Finals, but she had Chloe, her dad, Sheila, Jesse and Aubrey and now…now she had no one. And she just knew that they could tell that she defiled their daughter. Not that she'd call it defiling, since she was very respectful when she had sex with Chloe. If anything, Chloe defiled her. Over and over and over.

Beca smirked at the thought.

"Finally a smile on that face of yours. You looked positively horrified for the last 15 minutes." Mrs. Beale's voice interrupted Beca's improper thoughts.

The smirk was immediately wiped off her face as her eyes widened in fear that Mrs. Beale could read her mind.

Mr. Beale chuckled from beside her. "Looks like you're right back where you started now." He touched her forearm reassuringly. "She's going to be okay. The doctor will be out soon to tell us that everything went fine."

Beca smiled genuinely at him. He was a nice man. He exuded Chloe's warmth and compassion, whereas her beauty came directly from her mother. "Thank you, Mr. Beale. I needed to hear that."

It wasn't a complete lie.

His smile grew wider and his eyes sparkled. "Why don't you come with me so we can grab some coffee while we wait?"

"Thank you, but caffeine is not what I need right now. I'm anxious as it is."

He chuckled as he shared a look with his wife. Mrs. Beale smiled at the interaction. "He was trying to be suave and get you alone so he could ask you what your intentions are with our daughter."

Beca choked on air.

"Now, Ruth, was it necessary to be so frank?"

The older woman simply shrugged. Beca couldn't help thinking of the similarities between mother and daughter. Chloe's lack of filter and privacy now had a source.

The brunette considered her options. She could stay and be double teamed by Chloe's parents or she could divide and conquer. There was always a third option but she promised Chloe that she'd try to stop running. She exhaled heavily as she stood up wordlessly and prayed that Mr. Beale would take the hint and follow her. He did.

"You don't have to try and win me over, Beca. Our daughter is the happiest we've ever seen her and it's because of you. We know how she feels about you…the truth is, you're the first person she's ever bothered to introduce us to. I know that her other…relationships…weren't exactly well, traditional. She never talked to us about anyone before you…not really. We could tell that she never really cared about them…"

Beca nodded. Chloe had told her as much. Well, about never really caring about the people she'd slept with. What Chloe failed to mention, however, was that she'd never taken anyone else home to meet her parents.

"I guess I'm just fishing here. I know what she sees in you. You give her flowers and you make her CD's and write songs for her. You make her smile and you treat her with respect and kindness. That's all a father wants for his daughter." He tried to be reassuring but Beca's palms were still sweating. "So tell us why you chose her. What do you see in my little girl?"

Beca stopped walking and leaned up against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to gather the words she wanted to say to the man. She steadied her breathing, clenched her fists together and rambled away.

"Your daughter somehow makes me want to be a better person even though she never made me feel like I have to change who I am. She accepts me the way I am and that means everything to me. Because of your daughter, I was able to fix my relationship with my own father and my stepmother. I also have the Bellas, who've become the best friends I could have ever asked for. But don't misunderstand me, I know she isn't perfect. I love her because she is better than she believes she is. She's smart, way too smart for me. I'm proud that she's trying to go Pre-Med because she'd make one kickass doctor. Sorry!"

Beca snapped her eyes closed. Why couldn't she be more charming? She was really trying here but how do you describe someone like Chloe?

"She's the most caring and thoughtful person I know. Not in the superficial way that a lot of people pretend to be with their false flattery and crap. But she's genuine. Everything about her is real. She's talented. She can sing and dance and I taught her to mix a little and she's really gotten good at creating music. Also, she's funny. Not Fat Amy funny, she's more modest about it. Like a dry and witty kind of funny that I find quite adorable actually."

She noticed he was smiling at her so she felt like she was on the right track.

"She's also the most beautiful person I've had the pleasure to know. I just wish she'd believe in herself and all of her qualities rather than rely on that beauty. She's confident about the way she looks with valid reason, but most guys made her believe that that was all she had to offer when it's not. I try to make her feel special, like more than just a pretty face. I hope someday she'll see herself the way I see her, because then she'd be perfect." She ended her speech with a smile before a deep blush overtook her features. "And that's pretty much the most words I've ever used in a single conversation."

Mr. Beale chuckled at that final confession. Then he regarded Beca adoringly. "Yup. She was definitely right about you Beca Mitchell; you're one of a kind."

Beca studied him carefully. "Now see, I'm not sure if that's a compliment. Most people tend to use that expression…" She was cut off by a strong hug.

He pulled away with a smile on his face as he ruffled up her hair. "It was absolutely a compliment." He started walking again. "Why don't we go grab that coffee?"

Beca released a deep sigh of relief. She survived the Spanish Inquisition without having a heart attack or panic attack and with little embarrassment. So, she'd certainly count it as a success. She only prayed Mrs. Beale could be won over as easily.

Mr. Beale spoke as if he could read her mind. "Mrs. Beale wasn't the one you had to convince, dear. She fell in love with your performance on the stage. Plus, she went on and on about the way you girls looked at each other. I just had to be sure."

Beca swallowed the lump forming in her throat. It may have taken her half a school year, but in that moment she truly believed that she was good enough. She was a good performer. A good musician. A good student. A good daughter. A good friend. And now, she was good enough for Chloe Beale. Her smile overtook her face and reached her eyes. She didn't think there was ever a time when she was as proud of herself as she was in that moment. She closed her eyes and shot up a quick prayer, thanking God for her beautiful girlfriend.

00000000

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe's parents were in Chloe's room when the redhead woke up. It was clear that she wasn't very lucid as her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. A smile formed on her face when she saw Beca sitting beside her.

"You're here." Chloe giggled as she reached out and touched the brunette's nose.

"Clearly they've got you on some good drugs." Aubrey said with amusement when she saw Beca's discomfort at Chloe now pinching the girl's cheeks.

"I had an amazing dream, and you were in it." Chloe whispered conspiratorially.

"Whatever you say, Dorothy." Beca said as she took Chloe's hand in hers in an attempt to get the girl to stop pawing at her. "What's next, you're gonna tell us that Aubrey was the wicked witch and that your parents were…"

"I resent that." Aubrey muttered through a smile.

"They weren't in it. I'd never want my parents to know what we were doing…"

Beca cut her off by clasping her hand over the other girl's mouth. Aubrey laughed out loud while the brunette looked mortified.

"Chloe, sweetie, if you don't want your parents to know maybe you should stop talking." Aubrey said when Beca looked like she was about to hurl.

The redhead yawned so Beca removed her hand from the other girl's mouth. "Maybe we should let you rest."

"Nuh uh." She practically pulled her girlfriend on the bed with her. "I want to sleep with you."

"Sleep! She literally means sleep…" Beca turned toward Chloe's parents with wide eyes. "You know, as opposed to any other kind you think she might have meant." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

Aubrey bit her lip to stop from laughing. "This is too much."

"We knew what she meant." Mrs. Beale assured her.

"Becaw! Cuddles." Chloe whined.

"Yeah, Becaw! Cuddles." Aubrey teased.

"I really hate you, Posen."

"I hate you too, Mitchell." Aubrey said with saccharine sweetness.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale chuckled with amusement.

"Aubrey, why don't we give the girls some privacy." Mr. Beale urged gently which caused Beca to shoot him a grateful look.

He smiled in response and led the other two women out of the room. Beca waited until they were safely alone before climbing in bed with her girlfriend. She held her close but the girl was practically asleep already.

"I love you." Beca nuzzled into the girl's neck and kissed her neck softly. Then she whispered. "You'll have to tell me all about that dream someday."

Then she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her as well.

000000

Over the next few days, Beca spent all of her free time over at the Beales spending time with Chloe while she recovered from her surgery. In that time, she also spent time getting to know Chloe's mom and dad which made her marginally less scared of them. She got along with them fine and even liked them, but they were her girlfriend's parents so they would always make her a bit uneasy.

She barely rang the doorbell before it flew open and she was greeted with an energetic Chloe.

"Ooomph!" Beca breathed out when Chloe squeezed the breath out of her.

The redhead giggled, apologized and then released Beca from her vice grip. Though, she very much remained in the brunette's personal space. "Guess what?"

Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're back on Vicodin?"

"No." She replied with an eye roll. "I'm not high. Just excited."

Before Beca could respond, Chloe drug her through the house and announced to her mother that they were heading up to her room. She shut the door as soon as they entered the threshold.

"I'm so glad they can't enforce the open door policy on me anymore." Chloe exhaled before kissing Beca soundly. She smiled into the kiss and so did Beca.

When they parted, Beca smirked. "Why? Are you planning on taking advantage of me in your childhood home? Because I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

Instead of replying, Chloe strode to her desk and grabbed an envelope then thrust in into Beca's hand. "I got approved."

Immediately Beca understood what Chloe had been so excited about. She hugged Chloe and kissed her on the lips gently. "I knew you would."

Chloe bit her lip shyly. "I just…I was scared to apply to the program. Sometimes it's easier to have the 'what if' than the rejection, you know?"

"I completely agree. But aren't you glad _we_ risked rejection? If neither of us was brave enough to take that leap…we'd still be dancing around each other with our own 'what if.' The best things in life come from taking risks…you taught me that."

Chloe blushed. "It was different with you. With you it was too hard to sit and wonder. I needed to know."

Beca smiled at the sentiment and then she took Chloe's hands in hers. "You're confident about so many things but when it comes to things that will actually make you happy…"

Chloe sighed. "My mom always said that sometimes to find the great things, you have to be brave enough to let go of the good things. Basically, she always told me not to settle. But I always thought I was happy until I met you then I realized how much happiness I was missing out on." She kissed Beca's hand, then turned her palm over and kissed that as well. "Now I can have it all. The career I dreamt about and the girl…I dreamt about."

Beca chuckled. "Care to share those dreams with me?"

Chloe bit her lip before replying huskily. "I wouldn't mind showing you…"

The brunette swallowed thickly and her face turned red. "I will definitely take you up on that offer." She glanced at the door. "Just not in your parents' house."

Chloe laughed at Beca's nervousness. "This school year is going to be the best year yet."

Beca wasn't sure about that. She was excited to room with Chloe rather than Kimmie Jin, but since Chloe came as a packaged deal with Aubrey…well; she became less excited with the prospect.

"I thought last year was an amazing year." Beca replied happily. Because in her opinion, it was the best year of her life.

Chloe shook her head. "I didn't even know you for the first half of the year. Then for nearly three months I was resigned to only being your friend. The last few months were amazing though."

Beca never truly realized the extent of Chloe's feelings for her and what the girl had gone through before she finally let her in. Someday she'd get the whole story.

"I brought you something." She announced hoping that it'd lighten things up. And when Chloe's face brightened immensely, she knew she did the right thing.

She handed her girlfriend a small box. "I wanted to give it to you at the hospital, but you were kind of out of it so…"

Chloe tore into the box and squealed when she saw what was inside. She quickly pulled out the small charm. It was a microphone. She shoved her hand into Beca's. "Put it on me."

Beca smiled as she fastened the ornament onto the bracelet on Chloe's wrist. "They were all out of the shower stalker charm so I had to settle for this one."

"Ha Ha." Chloe deadpanned as she shoved Beca away playfully.

"I know how important music is to both of us and since we met because of your horrendous singing, I figured this was appropriate." Then she held up her own wrist. "I got myself one too. Is that acceptable?"

The redhead smiled proudly. "It's perfect. I'm glad you got yourself one." Her eyes lit up. "I can't wait to sing with you again."

"Can you? Have you tried?"

She shook her head. "It's too soon to tell. But either way, I'm not going to stop singing. I just hope I have most of my range left."

Beca nodded. She hoped so as well. She knew how important it was to her girlfriend, and therefore it was important to her.

0000000

**6 months later**

The Bellas had once again advanced to the Semi-Finals. They used a lot of Beca's ideas for their mix and Chloe was well enough (and retained most of her range) to sing the solo. The girls gave her the solo out of respect for what she went through, but also because she earned it. She performed the best when they tried out for the part.

Currently, they were at a Frat party celebrating their good fortune. They had all gotten closer as friends so they spent a majority of their free time together now. And Beca enjoyed every minute of it; except when it cut into her solo time with Chloe (though the redhead was more vocal about any interruptions).

"We have to Beca! It's a tradition." Chloe whined. "It's practically our anniversary."

"Anniversary of the first time we met? Are we going to have an anniversary of the first time we saw each other naked as well? And the first time we kissed? And the first time…"

"Yes. They are all milestones and I want all the presents I can get." Chloe said happily, and Beca was sure she wasn't joking about it either.

"I will sing with you, but sing badly? Why?"

"Because it's tradition." Chloe smirked darkly. "And I know how much you love tradition."

Beca rolled her eyes because really, she hated it. "Fine. But I pick the song."

"Oh god. If you guys sing Titanium you better keep your clothes on." Aubrey demanded with a scowl.

Mischief crossed Beca's face as she leaned in toward Chloe and whispered. Chloe giggled and nodded before she quickly stood up and left the table.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked.

"They're gonna meet in the bathroom to have sex." Stacie explained.

"What? No we're not." Beca choked out. "I just gave her the name of the song we're singing."

"You two are plotting something." Cynthia Rose studied her.

"I want in. Whatever it is as long as it's illegal." Fat Amy stated.

Lily whispered what Beca could only guess was approval of Fat Amy's statement. Or it could have been something about eating her twin brother in the womb. You never know with Lily.

Chloe plopped down on Beca's lap moments later. "There are two people before us."

"What are you guys singing?" Jesse wondered.

"The Sign!" Chloe announced cheerfully.

"No. Not happening." Aubrey demanded. "I forbid you guys from bastardizing that song."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You forbid it?"

"Yes."

"Too late, Chloe already signed us up."

"You did this just to mess with me." Aubrey argued.

"Yes. I did." Beca replied with a smirk. "Because _everything _I do is about you."

"Not everything. Just the stupid, childish and annoying things." Aubrey spat out with annoyance.

"It's too bad Aubrey's straight. Because you guys would have awesome angry sex." Stacie supplied helpfully.

Chloe wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Beca as the brunette's mouth dropped open. "Me and Aubrey? No, dude. I'd rather be with a dingo and alligator simultaneously."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Fat Amy cheered.

Chuckles rippled amongst the group (except for Aubrey, who had the strangest look still on her face). She swallowed awkwardly and then replied. "I think I just vomited a little…in my mouth."

Once again, the table erupted in laughter. Even Beca had to admit that the look on the blonde's face was priceless. So she decided to push her further. "Although, I have to admit Aubrey; I'd have rocked your world."

Aubrey looked mortified once again. Through her chuckles, Chloe reprimanded Beca. "You don't want to upset her baby, she vomits when she gets stressed out."

Jesse nodded his head gravely. "Like that chick in The Exorcism. She's a force to be reckoned with."

Aubrey's face turned red. The Bellas weren't sure if it was due to embarrassment or anger, but they didn't want to push her further so most of them left to grab more drinks. Meanwhile, Chloe and Beca's names were called so they made their way toward the stage.

"Just so you know. The only person whose world you'll be rocking is mine." Chloe announced possessively to Beca as they stood on stage.

Unbeknownst to the redhead, her microphone was already on and the entire room heard her statement. They started howling and leering at them, but Chloe didn't seem care. Beca didn't either, or at least she wasn't about to complain with Chloe's tongue down her throat. When their lips parted, Beca breathed out. "Happy Anniversary."

Chloe smiled proudly and returned the sentiment before they completed their worst performance ever. And loved every minute of it.

**A/N: That's the last chapter before a short little epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, I sure enjoyed writing it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is now complete! Thanks so much for the overwhelming support you all have given me, I love this fandom!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only wish I owned any part of Pitch Perfect.**

**Epilogue:**

Beca and her family sat around the dinner table to eat together as a family. This was something that they made a nightly habit. Chloe insisted that they needed to always have quality time together so that they remained close now that the kids are growing up.

Their eldest, Catherine (named after Beca's mother, who resembled her as well), was now sixteen. She was Beca's child in every way imaginable: from the one too many piercings to the 'devil may care' attitude. There have been many times when Beca wondered how the hell anyone ever put up with her when she acted like that, but then she looked at Chloe and was glad that someone took the time to sift their all her bullshit.

Tristan was next in line; he was a redhead like Chloe and just turned eleven. He shared his mother's compassion and joyfulness but Beca's musical talent (not that Chloe wasn't musically talented, but Tristan played four different instruments). Beca loved that he looked like her wife, and she adored him even more because of it. Not that she was playing favorites.

Destiny was ten. Beca and Chloe wanted to go through pregnancy together once Catherine started preschool. A double pregnancy gave them their share of ups and downs, but Beca loved most of it (especially the fact that, for a little while there, they had a VERY active sex life). Not that they were ever lacking in that department, have you seen her wife?

Destiny shared Beca's dark hair but little else. She was the best mixture of both Beca and Chloe. And that basically meant that she had every one of Chloe's good qualities (does she have any bad ones?) and none of Beca's bad ones.

Beca was brought out of her musings when Chloe's hand squeezed her thigh, and her lips grazed the brunette's cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Beca smiled reassuringly at her wife. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."

Chloe beamed in response.

"Could you guys try and be normal parents for like, five minutes." Catherine groaned as she swirled her potatoes around on her plate.

Chloe laughed at her daughter's statement, but Beca wasn't as amused. "And who are some normal parents?"

"Alex's mom and dad." She replied immediately.

Destiny and Tristan giggled because everyone knew that Catherine had a huge crush on Alex. Beca rolled her eyes. "You called Aubrey normal?"

Chloe slapped at her wife playfully. "Come on, it's been over twenty years. Are you ever going to stop giving each other a hard time?"

"She started it. She always starts it!" Beca protested with a pout.

Chloe's eyebrow rose as if to tell her that she was being really mature right now.

"Right, like Aubrey started it when you told her that she was a bitch just because she introduced Fat Amy to you and you assumed she was insulting her." Catherine jeered.

"She told you that?!" Beca shrieked.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "She told me a lot of stuff about you guys from when you were in college."

"You are forbidden from going over there ever again." Beca demanded, though she was probably being a bit overzealous.

Chloe laughed. "Really? They can't go to our best friends' house anymore?"

Beca narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "No."

"You've demanded that they stay away from most of our friends at least one time or another." Chloe teased. "Remember when Lily babysat and started the house on fire?"

"Do you blame me? It was our house!"

"But you said we were forbidden from hanging out with Benji too." Tristan said, clearly still upset about it.

"He made three pet rabbits 'magically appear'." Beca defended herself. "I had to put my foot down."

"You told us that we had to be supervised if we hang out with Fat Amy because Destiny came home saying something about Meth." Catherine commented with a smirk that rivaled Beca's. "Even though it was just a figure of speech that was totally hilarious."

Beca opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted.

"And we're not allowed at Stacie's if she has company." Destiny added.

"That's only if it's one of her boyfriends." Beca replied earning a smirk from Chloe. When she noticed the look of adoration on her wife's face she sighed in defeat. "You think it's funny?"

Chloe's gaze softened. "I think you get adorably frustrated and that's funny."

"So am I grounded from Alex's or not?" Catherine wondered with annoyance.

"When are you gonna ask him out?" Tristan asked in interest, but maybe he was also teasing just a little bit.

"I can't just ask him out. He's my best friend."

Chloe and Beca shared a knowing look.

"Besides, it's the boy's job to ask the girl out. Right, mama." Destiny added confidently. Then she looked at both of her moms. "Who asked who out with you guys?" There was confusion and fascination apparent on her face.

"I think your mom made the first move." Beca replied with uncertainty.

"You think?" Catherine's eyebrow rose.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wasn't subtle about it at all." Then the redhead looked at her oldest daughter. "But your mom and I started as best friends and maybe we'd have stayed in that position if neither of us was brave enough to make a move."

Catherine nodded. "But what if he only sees me as a friend?" She asked with fear.

Beca's eyes softened as she regarded her daughter. They were so much alike it was scary. "You have to be brave enough to let other people in, sweetheart. It's the only way that you'll ever be happy."

The younger girl bit her bottom lip nervously. "How do I do it?"

Chloe's eyes lit up as she clapped excitedly. "I have so many ideas!"

Beca placed her hand gently on her wife's forearm. "Let's go for subtle this time around, okay?"

Her wife nodded with a blush.

"I still think you should let him make the move. It's much more romantic." Destiny spoke dreamily.

"Why should the guy do all the work?" Tristan argued, feeling the need to defend himself.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with a woman sweeping a man off his feet." Chloe stated which caused Tristan to grin with pride.

Catherine stood from her chair with determination. "I'm going to my room to work on a mix for Alex. I think I'll give it to him and tell him how I feel tonight."

Both Beca and Chloe smiled at their daughter's nervous excitement. When she was out of the room, Beca breathed out in relief. "I've never been so proud to have her take after me."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette leaned into her wife and whispered in her ear. "Because, if she took after you then she'd be surprising him in his shower."

The redhead's face flushed and she chuckled in embarrassment. "You're right. Making a mix is a much safer option."

"How did you guys get together?" Destiny, the obvious romantic, wondered out loud.

"Well, to be honest…it's a long story." Beca didn't know where to start.

"Come on, I want to hear it." Destiny pouted.

"Well, it was pretty much love at first sight for me." Chloe offered with a faraway look in her eye.

"Really? I didn't realize that." Beca addressed her. "How didn't I know that?"

Chloe shrugged. "There were a lot of things you didn't know back then."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me." Then she corrected herself. "Tell us."

"Yeah, mama. Tell us the story about you and mom." Tristan stated after finally jumping on the bandwagon.

Chloe took a deep breath and started telling the tale of her epic romance with the love of her life.

0000

Later that night, while the younger kids were in bed, Chloe and Beca relaxed on the couch awaiting Catherine's arrival.

"I still can't believe it took me so long to notice how perfect you were for me. I mean, I knew that you were important to me but I didn't…I didn't realize that you'd become my entire life." Beca whispered in awe as she stared lovingly at her wife. "I love you." She spoke against the redhead's lips.

The romantic gesture quickly escalated into a heated make-out session. Before clothes were discarded, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Really? You guys are worse than hormonal teenagers." Catherine groaned with a smirk before she plopped down on the couch beside them.

Chloe climbed off of her wife and settled down on the other side of Beca. "How'd it go with Alex? Did you tell him?" She asked eagerly.

Their daughter's eyes lit up. "We're going on a date Friday night!" She squealed with excitement.

Then she burst forward and hugged her parents. "Thanks for your advice; I needed a swift kick in the ass."

She noticed Beca's stern face. "Sorry, mom."

Beca relaxed into a smile. She was so proud of her daughter and so happy for her as well. "So, what'd he say?"

"That he always liked me but didn't want to risk our friendship. Then he said something about fruit pouches and a movie." Catherine's brows wrinkled. "I think that's our date."

Beca smiled to herself. As much as Catherine was just like her, Alex was just like Jesse. Thank God! Beca wasn't sure she'd be as onboard with the budding romance if Alex took after his mom.

"It's a good date." Chloe said with a smile. "I think fruit pouches are adorably romantic."

"How?" Catherine had to ask because she didn't see it.

Beca wrapped her arm around her daughter and whispered conspiratorially. "Come back to us on Friday and we'll see if you still need to ask that."

Catherine nodded with a smile. She kissed both of her moms goodnight and hurried off to bed.

"Did the fruit pouches really win you over?" Beca asked as she cuddled back into her wife.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her securely. "I just told you about how I fell in love with you, Beca. The drinks had very little to do with it."

The brunette sighed with contentment. Whatever the reason for Chloe choosing her, she's just glad that the redhead did.

**A/N: So that's it, THE END! I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into the everyday life of a very married and happy Beca and Chloe! I will be posting the companion piece immediately after this one is up, so if you want to hear the story that Chloe told her kids about hers and Beca's courtship…check it out. It's called, 'Whatever it takes.'**

**Also, I'm considering a slight sequel eventually (not any time soon) that will be during the time Aubrey, Chloe and Beca are roommates still at college. Would you be interested? It probably won't be very long but it will just follow their friendship and the growing relationship between Beca/Chloe. It seems I just can't let this story go! I hope you all feel the same way :)**


End file.
